Undead
by Ellen1996
Summary: Zombiefic. Faberrittana. Something is wrong with every single person in Lima. When a shocking event happens during a dinner at Rachel's, the four girls have to work together to survive in a world where everybody they knew has changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm back from my FanFiction vacation (i took a couple of weeks off to let my muse rest). A ZOMBIE story ladies and gentlemen! I hope not to make too many chaps but to make them extra-extra-long :D please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Faberrittana. That's a tough word to pronounce.**_

_**Dedication: **_**Chloegoesboom13 :)**

_Undead __by __Ellen1996_

Rachel woke up by a sun ray hitting her face through the open window. The first sounds she heard were birds singing their morning songs in the trees in the garden. Then, her iPod started to play a song. With a smile, she got up and stretched her limbs. She jumped up from her bed and went to the bathroom to put her training outfit on.

After her elliptical workout, she went downstairs to greet her fathers at the breakfast table. Hiram pushed a bowl of fruit salad in her direction and she accepted happily.

"We're out of town for a couple of days." Leroy started. Rachel nodded.

"Business trip, right?"

"Yup. We'll be back Sunday evening. We trust you in here. No parties, no fires, no floods. Got it?"

"Got it daddy." She got up and hugged both her fathers, before eating the last of her fruit salad and going upstairs to grab her backpack.

(…)

"RuPaul." Quinn greeted her in the corridor while she was grabbing her books for first period.

"Quinn." Rachel nodded at the cheerleader. Quinn turned around and walked to her.

"How's Beth doing?" Quinn asked, biting her lip.

"Shelby said she's doing great." Rachel said. Quinn quickly looked around to check if anyone heard them and then nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. How are you doing?" Rachel asked. Quinn shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"At home?" Rachel asked, shutting her locker. Quinn sighed and her underlip trembled for a slight second. Her face straightened. "None of your business, Berry."

"Okay." Rachel nodded. The bell rang and Quinn looked up, suddenly realising she was talking to Rachel. "I have to go. Cheerio practice."

"Glad we had this talk." Rachel said. Quinn smiled for a nanosecond, and then walked away.

Rachel sighed and walked to History.

(…)

Everytime Rachel saw Quinn that day, she avoided Rachel's gaze and looked at the ground. She almost looked hurt. Rachel wondered what was wrong with her. Deep in thought, she didn't notice she was actually walking and walked right into Santana who was talking to Brittany in the corridor. Rachel stumbled backwards from the impact and dropped her books. Santana rubbed her stomach and groaned.

"Do you wanna break your neck or what? Give me one second and it's done." Santana growled. Rachel stepped back again, now in fear.

"Sorry, Santana, I didn't mean to…I was thinking about…"

"San, it wasn't her fault." Brittany grabbed Santana's arm. The latina sighed and nodded.

"About Quinn." Rachel finished her sentence with a groan.

"What about her?" Brittany asked. Rachel opened her mouth, but Santana shoved her into the nearest locker and she groaned. " What was that for?"

"For standing in the corridor talking to us. Continue." Santana said.

"She looked upset when I talked to her." Rachel explained, looking at Brittany and trying to avoid Santana's glare.

"She's upset lately. Must be the pressure. Why do you care?" Santana arched one eyebrow and Rachel shook her head. "Don't know."

"Quinn and manhands sitting in a tree…" Santana laughed and Brittany shook her head.

"Very funny. Yet immature. I have to go. By the way, how did she do at Cheerio's practice?"

"Took a tumble." Santana laughed and even Brittany smiled for a slight second.

"What do you mean? Did she get hurt?" Rachel asked, her eyes growing in unmistakeable concern.

"She just got up and climbed back on top without saying anything. That's how it should be." Santana said

"But, she could be seriously hurt! You guys didn't even ask how she was doing?"

"She's not a whimp. You think she's too soft." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I…I have to go." Rachel said quickly and then walked away from the two, who shared a look and laughed.

(…)

"Okay, guys. Today we're gonna talk about…"

It was the first time in history of glee that Rachel didn't pay attention to Mr. Schue's explanation. Instead, she looked at Quinn,who was staring at the knuckles were white from her grip on the chair. Rachel wanted to switch chairs with Finn, who was oblivious to Quinn sitting next to him. She wanted to talk to Quinn, tell her whatever her problem was, it could be fixed. But she couldn't. There were too many chairs inbetween the two of them and Rachel wasn't gonna embarrass herself.

Still, she hated herself for not doing anything. Beth was her sister. Sort of. So she cared for Quinn very much. Quinn was family to her. And she wanted to find out what was wrong.

"Rachel?" her name suddenly stopped her train of thoughts. She looked up and snapped out of her daydream brainstorming. The whole choir room was looking at her, even Quinn. Mister Schue was standing in front of her, waving his hands.

"Pay attention to the lesson, Rachel. This is important."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She looked at Quinn briefly and they looked at each other for a brief moment, and then Rachel looked back at her Glee teacher.

"Sorry. I'm back. Please continue the lesson." Rachel nodded. Will sighed and went back to the front of the class.

"What the hell was that, Berry?" her mind asked her. "¨Pay attention in Glee!"

She sighed and hoped that the hour would be over soon.

(…)

"We need to talk." A voice behind Rachel said, making her jump. She was in the library, studying for physics. Reluctantly; she hated chemistry and physics.

"How 'bout a heart attack? Quinn." She gasped when she turned around and saw the blonde.

"What are you doing in a library?" she asked the cheerleader when she finally got up.

"Very funny." Quinn rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you lately?"

"I could ask you the same question, Quinn." Rachel said.

"You can't stop staring at me." Quinn stated. Rachel sighed. "You're acting weird and I wanna know what's up."

"Nothing is wrong, Rachel."

Rachel winced at the sound of her first name. It sounded odd coming from Quinn.

"You can run but you can't hide. I know something is wrong. But it's okat. You don't have to tell me a thing."

Rachel got up and prepared to leave, but Quinn turned around. "Wait."

"What is it?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

"It's just that…my parents are acting weird, okay? They're ignoring me. And they yell in their sleep at night and stuff. That's…all."

"If you want to spend the night somewhere else, I'll…" Rachel cut herself off. That sounded stupid.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." Quinn sighed. "I'm scared something is wrong."

"I'll be here if you need me." Rachel nodded and Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Berry. You're…cooler than I thought you were."

"Thanks." Rachel nodded and she turned around to leave.

"One more thing. Shelby comes over tonight and she'll probably bring Beth along. If you want to come, I'd be happy to invite you."

"Thanks. That's really…awesome." Quinn nodded.

"Alright. Come to my house around six." Rachel laughed.

"Got it."

Rachel shut the door of the library behind her and Quinn sighed. _Please be okay, dad. Mom._

(…)

The bell rang through the whole house as Leroy popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Princess, someone's at the door!"

"I got it!" Rachel yelled from her bed. She was practicing a new song yet stopped her radio the second the doorbell rang.

"Hey Quinn. Thanks for coming over." Rachel greeted the blonde. "You look…nice." Rache pointed at the white dress Quinn was wearing. She looked down and bit her lip. "Is it too much?"

"No, it's perfect." Rachel nodded.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled.

"Uh…please, come in, have a seat." Rachel suddenly realised they were standing in the doorstep.

"How are your parents doing?" Rachel asked Quinn as soon as both sat down onto the living room couch.

"The same. I got home and checked around, they were both sleeping in their beds. Didn't even say anything when I left."

Rachel put a hand on Quinn's shoulder and then immediately let go, fearing she'd overstepped a boundary. Quinn, on the other hand, started sobbing and buried her face in Rachel's shoulder. Rachel gasped slightly at the unexpected movement, but patted the other girls back and gave her a hug nonetheless.

"I'm sorry…" Quinn said when she pulled away and she saw Rachel's t-shirt.

"It's nothing. Come on. Let's re-apply that make-up of yours in the bathroom." Rachel grabbed the other girl's hands and gently pulled her up.

"I look horrible." Quinn sighed as she looked into the bathroom mirror. Rachel shook her head.

"You look amazing."

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, Berry." Quinn whispered.

"I'm not sugarcoating it. I'm just saying you have to look at yourself the way you're supposed to. I thought you were the head cheerleader and everybody was ugly except for you?"

"Please. Do you really think I'd believe that crap? It's just something you have to say because you're on top."

"I get it." Rachel said, now looking down.

"Hey, eh." Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel looked back up, making eye contact with the blonde. "Yes?"

"About what I said…." She started

"When?"

"Every day."

"Oh."

"Look, I don't mean that okay? I take it back. You're much cooler in person. Just…you just need a fashion make-over."

Rachel grinned. "Thanks."

"Fair enough. So, we're even?" Quinn reached out a hand. Rachel looked at it and smiled. "Of course we are." She shook the hand and both girls focused back on Quinn's make-up.

The doorbell rang again and Rachel groaned. "I have to answer that."

"No problem." Quinn shook her head and Rachel sprinted downstairs. Quinn was re-applying her lipstick when all of a sudden a loud scream came from downstairs. She dropped her make-up bag in shock and sprinted downstairs as well; the scream had been Rachel's. She was sure of it.

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn yelled as she sprinted into the hallway. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Rachel was crawling away from the door, where a pale-looking Shelby was standing, clutching Beth in her hands. Her clothes were full of blood.

_**A/N: Cliffy chap :D REVIEW :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Second chap. Please review :D**_

**Chapter 2**

"S-Shelby?" Quinn asked in shock. Shelby stared in front of her and didn't respond. Quinn slowly advanced towards the bloody woman and Rachel pulled her by the arm.

"Quinn, what do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked

"Getting Beth out of there." The blonde responded while still advancing towards Shelby. When she got close enough, she slowly pulled the baby out of Shelby's grasp. Quinn stepped back but suddenly, Shelby growled and pushed Quinn onto the ground. Quinn clasped her baby, careful she didn't hit the floor. Rachel gasped and ran to Quinn, making sure she was okay. Shelby grunted and advanced towards the three girls. Suddenly, Leroy came out of nowhere and lunged at Shelby, who jumped backwards but attacked him nonetheless. Rachel shrieked out in fear. "Dad!"

"Go!" he yelled at his daughter while he fought off Shelby, which proved to be more difficult than expected first; she pushed him away and he fell against the wall.

"What are you waiting for? RUN!" he yelled. Rachel pulled Quinn up, who was still clutching Beth, and ran for the door. Rachel turned around.

"Dad! Come on!" Rachel yelled at her father. Yet, the moment she spotted him, Shelby dug her teeth into his neck and he cried out as blood streamed down his t-shirt. Rachel yelled in anger. Quinn pullde her away before she could attack Shelby herself and Rachel grabbed her keys and opened the door of her Mini Cooper. Quinn got in the passenger's seat while Rachel herself started the car. Her hands were visibly shaking. She drove down the street and Quinn couldn't help but notice that the car was swerving and slipping. She cleared her throat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I'm fine." Rachel said, gripping the wheel even harder; her knuckles turned white. Quinn looked at Beth and saw that the little girl was crying softly.

Beth was now one year old and couldn't talk or walk yet, but Quinn didn't care. The girl was perfect in her eyes. One single tear fell into Quinn's lap. She hugged her.

"It's going to be okay." The blonde reassured both Beth and Rachel. Rachel was also crying and she looked like she was ready to murder through her tears.

"Rachel, how 'bout I drive?" Quinn asked, biting her lip. Something told her they were going to end up in a car wreck in a minute.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'm sure my posture at this moment doesn't make believe that I'm that capable of driving but I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine. What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we do have to drive somewhere, don't we? Where are we going?"

Quinn sighed. "I don't know, that zombie thing could be everywhere. Let's check if Brit and San are…" She was going to say 'alive' but decided to keep it less emotional. "…okay."

"If we have to." Rachel nodded as she drove her car downtown.

(…)

"Stay here in the car with Beth. Take care of her. If I'm not back in ten minutes, go on without me. Find some place to live and tell her I love her." Quinn opened the passenger seat door.

"Woah there. I'm the dramatic one here: I'm coming with you." Rachel got out of the car too.

"And who's gonna take care of Beth?" Quinn snapped slightly.

"I will. She will be perfectly safe, Quinn. I got her." Rachel held the toddler in both arms.

"Okay. Fine." Quinn nodded as she went inside the house.

"San? San are you in here?" The head cheerleader yelled once inside.

"Okay, let's head upstairs first. Then we'll work our way down."

"Works for me." Rachel nodded.

"San! San!" Quinn yelled every ten seconds as they searched every room.

Suddenly, a crack downstairs as both girls heard glass break. They shared a look of horror and went downstairs.

Quinn kicked the door of the living room open and gasped; Santana was lying on the ground, arm reached out to the coffee table, where ten champaign glasses were half full or full; one was lying next to her in shards. Quinn ran as fast as she could to the motionless body of the Latina cheerleader, while Rachel, with Beth in her arms, was frozen.

"Is-Is she okay?" Rachel asked as Quinn felt Santana's throat.

"No blood or anything: she wasn't bitten." Rachel sighed in relief.

"San, can you hear me?" Quinn asked as Santana was beginning to wake up.

"Quinn?" the weak voice replied.

"Hang in there, we're gonna get you to a hospital." Quinn nodded, but Santana grasped Quinn's arm and dragged her down.

"No…hospital…family…Brittany…" Santana licked her lips and looked at Rachel.

"What's…Manhands…doing…here?"

"I was at her place when we got attacked by zombie Shelby." Quinn explained. Rachel started crying again.

"Water…" Santana said. Quinn got up and walked to the kitchen without saying a word. When she came back, carrying a glass of water, Santana had crawled into the sofa.

"Small sips, okay?" Quinn gave her the glass. Santana nodded and emptied the whole glass. She sighed and nodded.

"Thanks…There was a family party…and my uncle started biting people and everybody zombified. They were leaving and I don't know how I got onto the ground…"

"You must have fainted in shock." Rachel said, coming a little closer. Santana nodded. "I guess. We have to find Brit, Q. She could be in danger."

"Everybody is in danger." Quinn said and Santana nodded. "Let's try to find as many glee dorks as possible."

"Since when did you become so concerned about the glee kids?" Rache asked.

"Since this is a fucking zombie apokalypse and everybody can die any minute now! If you don't run your ass off you'll get bitten so bad your blood will be splashed all over the floor and walls, Berry!"

Rachel sobbed slowly and Quinn realised why. "That's enough, San. She's having a hard time right now, let's not make it worse." Quinn stepped forward and hugged Rachel. Santana raised one eyebrow.

"You and Berry ,huh?" She whispered to Quinn as she passed her on the way out.

"Shut it, Lopez." Quinn rolled her eyes as they walked to Rachel's Mini.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, was on holiday in France, near Lyon. Nice city ;D**_

**Chapter 3**

"God it's cold in here." Quinn remarked as she watched Santana. Rachel was driving the car, hands still shaking; she still hadn't recovered from Santana's harsh words. The thought of her dad and Shelby, and who knows where Daddy was. He could be dead by now too. He probably was. A single tear fell into her lap. Quinn noticed from the back seat and reached forward as far as her seatbelt allowed her.

"Do you want me to take over?" she whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel lifted one hand and dried her cheek. She shook her head.

"I-I'm fine. You watch Santana and B-Beth."

"Just so you know, Berry. I'm perfectly fine." Santana remarked.

"There could be thousands of things wrong with you, San. You need to be careful." Quinn answered the Latina. She looked down when she heard a sigh and saw Beth lying asleep peacefully. Quinn carefully hugged the toddler in her arms. Santana coughed.

"To the left here?" Rachel suddenly asked after a while of silence.

"Yep." Quinn nodded. "And go right afterwards."

"Got it." Rachel said, her voice slightly trembling. Quinn knew how Rachel felt; the sight of Shelby, someone she'd gotten kind of close to over the years, especially when it came to Beth, zombified and bloody had almost made her throw up. She imagined her own mother standing there and felt as if she was going to faint. She shook her head to shake the dizziness away. Santana noticed the movement and looked at her with a slight hint of concern.

"You okay?"

The two words were so powerful, Quinn's dizziness went away immediately and she looked at Santana in disbelief.

"What?"

"I said 'Are you Okay?' are you turning deaf or something?" Santana asked. Quinn grunted.

"Never mind."

"That doesn't answer my question, Fabray."

"I said: Never mind. I'm fine."

"Thinking about Shelby?" Santana asked. Suddenly the car stopped so abruptly that if they weren't wearing their seatbelts, they'd be catapulted forward thought the windshield. Quinn got up from her position in front of her seat and groaned.

"Rachel?" she asked. The brunette was clasping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. She was shaking and obviously crying. Quinn got out of the car immediately, not caring that they were in the middle of the road. She got into the passenger seat and hugged Rachel without saying a word. Santana couldn't believe her eyes. Quinn Fabray, HBIC of Lima, Ohio was hugging Rachel Berry.

"It's going to be okay." Quinn whispered.

"Can you explain me why the fuck you're acting like you just saw someone get killed." Santana asked

"Because it's true." Rachel cried in the curve of Quinn's neck.

"What?" The latina jumped up and looked at the two.

"Shelby attacked her dad and bit him in front of her." Quinn mouthed to Santana, not wanting to say it out loud. Santana got the message however and nodded.

"Sorry Ber…Rachel." She quickly corrected herself when she saw Quinn's glare.

"It's okay…I'm fine…I'm over it." Rachel said. Santana raised one eyebrow and thought to herself 'She's never gonna make it to Broadway if she acts as crappy as this'.

"It's okay to grieve, Rachel." Quinn said. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I know I shouldn't act like this. I mean, you saw your whole family get bitten and…"

"My family isn't that valuable to me." Santana bit her underlip.

"What do you mean? Family is family." Rachel remarked, drying her tears.

"You don't know what it was like, Berry. My mother practically threw me in front of her to protect herself."

"What?" Quinn asked. "She really did that?"

"Yeah she did. I just hope we don't cross their paths because I'd hate killing my own mom."

"Santana, what the…" Quinn didn't continue her sentence but Santana shrugged.

"Well we're gonna have to wear them off aren't we?"

The two girls in front nodded as Rachel started the car again.

"We're close. At the end of this street turn right and it's the second house on the left." Quinn said to her.

Rachel speeded forward as Santana and Quinn shared a look of concern.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: helloow earthlings! Zombie update time :D**_

**Chapter 4**

"So…What do we do?" Rachel asked Santana. Quinn was still in the passenger seat of the car, clutching Beth.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Well, do we ring the doorbell or just kick the door down?"

"Berry…The whole town is probably zombified by this time. We're not gonna knock on the door and ask if we're allowed to come in. Stand back."

Rachel did as she was ordered to. She stepped back towards the car. Santana took a deep breath and raised her right leg. In one movement, she kicked forward and hit the door, which flew open. She retreated her leg and ran inside.

"Brit? B, are you in here?" she yelled. Rachel looked at Quinn, who shrugged. Rachel knew what she meant: I'll stay here with Beth. You go with Santana.

Rachel stepped inside, for a second fearing something bad would happen as soon as she entered the house. She was afraid something would happen to Quinn, or to Beth…Her own heart had leapt in her chest as soon as she saw zombie Shelby with Beth…Shelby…

She shook her head and groaned. She had to focus on Brittany and Santana now.

"Santana…wait…" she said to the latina, who was already checking rooms. She came out of the living room and looked at Rachel.

"Berry, you check the rooms upstairs." She said. Rachel pressed her lips together.

"But…what if there are zombies?" the childish answer came out faster than Rachel had expected. Santana turned around, stepped forward, and backhanded Rachel with her right hand. Rachel clutched her cheek in slight shock. Santana sighed and put a hand on Rachel's. Rachel retreated in shock: she'd never expected Santana to touch her, let alone be soft to her.

"I know." Santana whispered, before she turned around. "Search the upstairs."

Rachel licked her lips and went upstairs. She didn't know what to think about what just happened. It's like pushing someone and then helping them up again.

"Brittany?" She asked in a soft voice, looking around. She stepped inside the master bedroom. "Brittany?"

"Rachel?" A voice from inside the closet. Rachel turned around as fast as she could to face the door.

"Brittany? Are you inside the closet?" Her voice trembled.

"Let me out of here! It's dark!"

Rachel ran towards the closet and reached out for the doorknob. Her fingers surrounded the metal and it slowly turned around. The door flew open and Brittany jumped out. Rachel stepped back, tripped over the bed and disappeared out of sight, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Santana heard the scream from downstairs and gasped. _Not the midget._

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and entered the bedroom. She gasped again at the sight.

Berry was on the ground behind the bed, crawling as far away from a blonde as she could. Santana looked at the blonde and realised in shock that the figure was in fact Brittany.

"B? Are you okay?" She softly spoke to the blonde in front of her. Brittany turned around and Santana gasped.

Her neck was full of blood and as she turned around, Santana saw blood leaking from inbetween her lips as well. Brittany stumbled forward and Santana backed up as well.

"B, I don't want to hurt you." Santana's voice trembled and a tear slid down her cheek. Rachel witnessed this, and that scared her even more.

"Help me, Santana. It hurts." Brittany explained, crying herself as well. She advanced towards Rachel now, seeing the brunette backed up at the wall. Santana stepped forward.

"Get away from her Brit." She said. Brittany turned around again and stepped forward.

"Someone help me! It hurts! Santanaaaaa!" Her voice died down as she looked at Santana with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I…can't, Brit. You're bitten…" Santana started crying now; salty tears running down her cheeks.

"You're hurting me, Santana…" Brittany now spoke, having a crying contest with Santana, who shook her head in shock.

"Kiss me, Santana." Brittany said, advancing forward. Rachel got up and got inbetween the two.

"Step back, Brittany." Rachel said.

"What did you do to my family?" Brittany asked. She didn't wait for an answer however, she collapsed onto the floor. Santana squeaked and raced forward, half pushing Rachel aside. The brunette recovered quickly however and pulled Santana away from the blonde heap on the floor.

"Santana! There's nothing more that you can do for her!"

"Shut it ManHands!" Santana yelled, taking the blonde in her arms. "I'll carry her down, you go to Quinn and tell her what happened. If you happen to see any zombies, kick their bloody asses for what they did to her!"

Rachel nodded, swallowed a lump in her throat and went back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the fifth chap! BTW, If you're into Liquid DnB, Chillstep and stuff like that, check out BramnBass or PhaseDnB (the same guy) on youtube. He's a friend of mine and I love his stuff ;D**_

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Quinn said in shock as Rachel told her everything that had happened inside the room. "Well…are you okay? And Santana?"

"Santana was crying…like really breaking down. And Brittany she was crying too and…it was a mess."

"That didn't answer my question completely…" Quinn said, putting a hand on Rachel's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Rachel pushed Quinn's hand away and sighed. "Santana will be down here with Brittany any second. Shouldn't we like…tie her up or something? In case she wakes up and tries to bite one of us?"

Quinn groaned at Rachel's ignorance, but answered her question anyways. "I don't really think San would like that, seeing her girlfriend all tied up."

"Girlfriend?" Rachel got up a little and looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah. They've been girlfriends for two months now. Promise you keep it a secret, mkay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Rachel nodded as she saw Santana stumbling out of the house. She entered the car, put Brittany in the seat next to her and didn't say a word. Her face was pale and tearstreaked, and her hands all bloody from Brittany's skin.

"Where do I need to drive to?" Rachel asked, her hands now trembling.

"Drive to my place. It's pretty big and my dad owns a gun." Quinn said. Rachel looked at her.

"What? It's for hunting. It's licensed!" She defended herself.

"Whatever. Just drive us there. Quick." Santana said from the backseat.

While Rachel was driving, everybody was lost in their own thoughts. Rachel thought about her dads, Quinn thought about Beth and Rachel and Santana couldn't help but worry over the blonde next to her. She wondered what stage of zombification Brittany was in. They could help her. Hell, they WOULD help her. She wasn't going to let Brittany turn into some sort of human-flesheating monster. She looked in front of her and saw Quinn nervously looking at Rachel, who was still trembling, and softly crying as well. She thought about how bad Rachel must feel, knowing she was very close to her dads. Not like her own family, who used her as a human shield.

She sighed and looked back at Brittany. She wondered what would happen now. If Brittany would wake up abruptly and bite her. Well, at least they'd zombefy together. Happy. Hopefully.

Quinn's eyes remained focused on Rachel as the brunette tried to think about where to go. Left, right, roundabout. All she could focus on was her dad. She felt a headache rising up and groaned. Quinn, who was watching Rachel closely, heard it.

"You okay, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed. "To the left here?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Do you want to get at your place or not?"

"Yes to the left. Now answer the question."

"Look, will you please stop asking me if I'm okay? CUT IT OUT!" she said, with more force than she expected. She breathed heavy, as her headache grew worse. She let her head rest against her steering wheel.

"Berry, keep your eyes on the road or tell Quinn to take over." Santana instructed. Rachel lifted her head again.

"How's Brittany doing?"

"Still asleep. We can only hope she's gonna be better when she wakes up." Santana groaned. Rachel nodded.

"She's gonna be fine, Santana."

"I sure hope so."

"We're here." Quinn said after a brief silence. She jumped out of the car, holding Beth in her arms.

"Quick, get inside." She said over her shoulder as she rushed to the door to open it. Rachel left the car slower, on the lookout for zombies. Santana gently lifted Brittany and carried her bridal style to the door.

"Do you see any zombies?" Quinn asked Rachel. The brunette didn't respond. Instead, she walked as if posessed, to the other side of the road.

"Rachel, stay here!" Quinn said, opening the door and putting Beth inside. "San, look out for her. I need to know what Rachel is up to."

"Great, leave me here as a nanny." Santana growled. Quinn ignored it and ran towards Rachel, who was staring at something a couple of doors down.

"What is it?" She asked the brunette as soon as she was within ear reach. With a shock, she saw that Rachel was crying. And not just sobbing, crying a waterfall of tears.

"Rachel?"

Rachel pointed at a porch without saying a word. Quinn followed her finger to spot…The zombefied body of Hiram Berry. Leroy was leaning over him and biting his neck. Shelby was also next to the two men, licking her lips in excitement. All of a sudden, Rachel went limp next to her and Quinn had to reach forward to prevent her from hitting the concrete of the street.

"Rachel? Rach, talk to me. Can you hear me?" Quinn asked, tapping the other girl's cheek. When Rachel didn't respond, Quinn realised she had fainted from what she saw. And she didn't blame the girl. She picked her up bridal style (Rachel was not heavy at all) and carried her inside her own house, not knowing of the big danger they were in as soon as they passed the front door and locked it behind them.

_**A/N: Cliffyyyyy :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait :D This chap is very exciting for me and i can't wait for you guys to read it :D Please REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 6**

"Quinn? What the hell happened to the midget?" Santana asked as soon as she saw Quinn carrying an unconscious Rachel in her arms.

"She fainted. It-her…Both her dads are zombies. They bit each other."

"What? Damn…Okay, let's get them both comfortable." Santana suggested. Quinn nodded.

"The guest room has two beds. But, San, are you sure that…It's safe with Brittany?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, carrying Brittany up the stairs, with Quinn behind her carrying Rachel.

"Well, she may wake up as a zombie…And if Rachel is in the bed next to her…you know." Quinn groaned at the thought of Rachel being a zombie.

"She's stable, Quinn. She's no zombie. She just got bitten by one but she's not in the zombie phase yet. I promise."

"Are you sure? I mean, how do you know stuff about zombies?"

"I saw my entire zombefied family, okay. I know how the process happens."

"Okay, I guess." Quinn shrugged as they reached the guest room. They both placed the unconscious girls on the two beds as they shut the curtains. Quinn got down onto the edge of Rachel's bed and sighed. Then, she got up again.

"I'm gonna go look for the gun. You stay here, protect them. Yell out as soon as something is wrong."

"Will do. Stay safe, Fabray." Santana nodded. Quinn smiled and got out of the room.

(…)

"What the hell…I guess I forgot how big this house was." Quinn sighed as she went to her dads office, passing what felt like hundred rooms.

The door creaked as she opened it. She switched on the light and looked inside the office. A tv, a sofa, a desk with a computer, and lots of papers and files. She knew he hid the gun in the third drawer of the desk, so she stepped inside and went straight to the desk. She opened the third drawer and gasped. The drawer was empty.

"What the hell…where did he hid it?" She groaned to herself, checking the other drawers as well and searching the whole desk and closet.

As she went forward to search the sofa, the lamp that illuminated the room, went dark. She jumped up from the sofa and looked around. Suddenly, a bright light blinded her as someone shone a flashlight right in her eyes. She recoiled.

"Cut that out." She groaned. All of a sudden, the light went on again and as soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she yelled out in fear.

"Dad?" She cried.

Russell Fabray was standing in the doorway, blood covering his features, holding a big gun, raised at her chest. She raised her hands in defeat.

"Dad, don't shoot."

He laughed manically. Quinn yelled as loud as she could as a shot echoed through the whole house, making Santana jump up in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks to Riverkirby for the plot line help.**_

**Chapter 7**

Santana sprinted up the stairs as soon as she heard Quinn yell out. She passed the landing and stopped, seeing a firepoker lying on the floor. She picked it up and ran into the corridor. She breathed heavy as she looked around trying to trace where Quinn was.

"Quinn? Q where are you?" she asked out loud. Suddenly, a groan from the room to her left. She helf the firepoker in a death grip, and opened the door, gasping as soon as she got inside.

"Q! What the fuck!" Her stomach did a somersault when she saw what happened inside the room.

Russell Fabray still had his gun raised and Quinn was lying on the ground, clutching her right shoulder, blood seeping inbetween her hands.

She immediately jumped into action, lifting her firepoker and jamming it right into the back of his head.

Quinn, from the floor, saw in horror how all of a sudden a pointy metal came out of his mouth, splatting blood everywhere. He groaned and fell down onto the ground. Behind him, Santana was standing, worry clear in her eyes. She stepped over Russell's body and reached Quinn in a matter of seconds. Quinn looked down and saw the blood from her shoulder and suddenly felt lightheaded. Her head lolled backwards and Santana caught her just in time.

"Woah, Q, stay awake! Come on, Q you can't do this to me!" Santana tapped the other girl's cheek while she kept pressure on the wound.

"It's just…a-a g-graze…" Quinn groaned.

"Yeah, well, it's bleeding. Come on, Q." Santana picked the other girl up and carried her back downstairs, to the guest room. When they both arrived inside, they saw a worried Rachel sitting upright on her bed. She gasped in horror when she saw Santana arriving inside.

"Santana, what happened?" Rachel said, looking at Quinn.

"She got shot by her zombie dad. Berry, can you hand me your sheet?" The latina asked the brunette. Rachel swallowed hard and nodded. She gave Santana her bed sheet.

Santana took it from her hands and used it to put more pressure on Quinn's arm.

"She got shot? Then why is there so little blood?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged. "Q said it was only a graze shot. She probably jumped out of the way just in time."

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Brittany. "Will she wake up?"

"Of course she will, hobbit." Santana snapped. Rachel recoiled but didn't say anything back. Santana sighed. "Sorry, Berry. I don't know if she'll wake up."

"It's okay. And she will." Rachel nodded. "Do you want me to get some, uh, bandages or something? The first aid kit?"

"Yeah ,sure. Thanks." Santana said, cracking a slight smile. Rachel returned the smile and then stepped backwards out of the room.

"Ra….Rachel?" Quinn groaned from beneath her. Santana looked down.

"Quinn? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" The blonde said.

"How are you feeling? Rachel just went to get the first aid kit."

"Dad…He s-shot me…"

"I know, Q. Just relax, okay? We're gonna get you cleaned up and stuff."

"I don't feel…good, San." Quinn whispered, wincing in pain.

"I'll give you a painkiller in an instant." Santana gently lowered Quinn onto the bed Rachel had left.

"Rachel…is she okay?" Quinn licked her lips and groaned. Santana nodded. "She's fine."

Rachel came back carrying a box with a red cross on it, giving it to Santana.

"The bleeding stopped, Q. Be-Rachel, can you come over here for a sec?" Santana asked the brunette, who nodded.

"Q, I'm going to be very gentle, or at least try to, but if you feel any pain, squeeze Rachel's hand, okay?"

Quinn bit her lower lip and nodded, clasping Rachel's hand in hers.

Santana removed the sheet and wiped the blood off the wound. She looked carefully at the wound and sighed. "Q, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back. Berry, I need to talk to you outside."

"What is it?" Rachel asked as soon as they were in the corridor.

"That's a deep wound. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"You need to find a sewing needle and thread. Or something like that."

"You're not going to desinfect it or anything?" Rachel gasped.

"Of course I'll desinfect it. I'll go and get a bottle of alcohol in a second. I just need to stay with Quinn in case Brit-…" she cut herself off, sighing deep. "In case something happens."

"Got it. Sewing needle and thread." Rachel ran downstairs.

"Be careful, okay? Q's mom is still around." Santana said to the brunette, who nodded. Santana went back inside the guest room.

"Q?" she carefully asked.

"H-hurts…San…I'm not a w-whimp but it r-really hurts." Quinn groaned.

"I know, I know. Shhh…" Santana soothed the blonde.

"Is it d-deep?" Quinn asked. Santana sighed and nodded. "I'm going to have to stitch it."

"Okay…"

Rachel came back carrying a needle and some thread, gave it to Santana and then went back again.

"Where's she going?" Quinn asked

"To get some alcohol."

"You're n-not gonna get d-drunk, are you?"

Santana laughed. "No, to desinfect the wound."

"Thanks, San."

"For what?"

"For doing this, helping me and stuff…I m-mean, I…" She cut herself off when a loud glassbreaking noise was heard. Santana and Quinn shared a look of concern and Santana raced downstairs, clutching the gun she's picked from Russell's dead hands.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I challenged myself. I'll try to write this entire chap listening to the 10h version of Nyan cat. I'll tell you at the end of the chap whether I made it or not. Stick with me cuz I'm about to die.**_

**Chapter 8**

Santana kicked the living room door open, gun raised. She saw a silhouette.

"Berry?" she asked, unsure what to do. She clicked the safety off and pointed the gun at the stranger. She stepped forward. "Berry, that you?"

The silhouette got up. Santana gasped. The figure was way taller than Rachel and wasn't moving the way Rachel moved. So she shot.

A loud Crack echoed off the walls as the figure fell down. Santana clicked the safety back on and switched the light on. Then, she gasped.

On the floor, was Judy Fabray, blood seeping out of a wound on her stomach. Next to her, was an unconscious Rachel and a broken bottle of alcohol. The shards were spread around the living room.

"Berry? You okay?" Santana kneeled by Rachel's side, shaking the other girl's shoulders. "hey, wake up."

Rachel groaned and one eyelid fluttered open. The other followed. "Santana? What the hell happened?"

"You tell me. I found you like this. All I know is that I shot Judy."

"You shot her? She wasn't a zombie!" Rachel lifted her upper body but collapsed onto the carpet again. She shook her head and looked at the body next to her. "Is…Is she dead?"

Santana searched a pulse on the women's throat. Then, she pressed her lips together. "It's there but it's really weak. She'll die soon."

"What're we gonna tell Quinn?" Rachel mumbled, holding her head. Santana noticed, but shrugged.

"She probably would have been bitten by Q's dad anyways. Can you remember what happened?"

"I walked in to go look for a bottle of alcohol and then suddenly she was behind me…she must've knocked me unconscious with that bottle because I'm having a really bad headache and I smell like whiskey."

Santana had to force herself not to laugh at the last part, but she kept a straight face and helped Rachel up, while she looked down at Judy. "She's gonna die in a couple of minutes."

"I know. Hey, what the.." Rachel asked, her expression becoming nauseous as she saw how, all of a sudden, blood came out of Judy's mouth. Her skin became greener. Then, she opened her eyes. Bloodshot, yellowish eyes stared at them. Judy jumped up and lunged at Rachel, who collapsed in Santana's arms. Santana grabbed the girl by the waist and dragged her out of the room and back upstairs, locking the living room door behind her.

"What the fuck…" the latina groaned to herself when they arrived back inside the guest room. She turned to Rachel. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel bit her underlip. Quinn walked to them. "What the hell happened?"

"Your mom." Santana sighed. "She knocked Rachel out."

"What?" Quinn jumped up, but Santana pushed her back onto the bed. "Chillax, Q. I still need to stitch that gunshot."

"Whatever. Rachel, are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked at Quinn, holding her head. "Looking at you, I'd say I'm pretty good. No blood. No dizzyness or stuff."

"Okay, so guys. We now know what zombies are: people who are dead."

"Yeah no shit, Sherlock." Quinn rolled her eyes, still clutching her shoulder.

"No, I mean, you don't necessarily have to be bitten by another zombie. There's probably something in the water or air. If you die you're zombefied."

"So that's why Brittany isn't a zombie?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded. "Your mom wasn't a zombie yet when she knocked Berry down. She probably thought it was your dad."

"Wait a sec, how the hell do you know if she wasn't a zombie? Did she die?"

"The only thing I saw was a silhouette bending over someone smaller. I thought she was biting Berry, obviously."

"So…"Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I got the gun from your dad, okay? I picked it up. It was dark." Santana said.

"You….s-shot her?"

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

"You shot my mom?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. She ran out the room and Rachel and Santana shared a look of sadness.

"I didn't mean to…"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: sorry for the delay.**_

**Chapter 9**

Santana let herself slip, clutching the wall behind her. She started crying. Rachel gasped at the emotional latina and kneeled down next to her. She put her hand on Santana's shoulder and wondered whether she was crossing a line. When Santana didn't respond, she just hugged the girl. She put her arms around her shoulders and shut her eyes.

"It's okay. It was self defence. If you hadn't shot her she'd probably killed me."

"I killed Quinn's mom. I'm a murderer…Oh my God…My mom and dad…"

"Shh…" Rachel soothed. Santana looked the brunette in the eye and smiled slightly. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and all the color drained from her face.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. She tried to turn around but Santana held her head so she couldn't turn.

"Just leave the room. Calm down." Santana got up, still making eye contact.

"You're freaking me out, Santana." Rachel said as Santana gently ushered her out of the room. Santana shut the door behind her and grabbed Rachel's hand. The brunette had not expected this and pulled away, yet Santana grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the stairs with such a force, Rachel was scared she might lose her balance and fall, yet Santana showed no signs of slowing down. When they finally got downstairs, Santana put her index finger to her lips and pointed at the living room door. Rachel got the hint and nodded. The latina opened the front door and pulled Rachel out.

"What the hell are you doing, Santana?"

"Brit…She…"

"What about her?"

"She woke up." Santana fell down onto her knees. Rachel crouched again and looked at the latina.

"She was a…Oh my God…" Santana whispered and she started crying again.

Rachel gasped as the pieces finally formed a puzzle inside her mind. _She was zombefied._

"I'm so sorry…"

"We have to get away from here. We have to find Quinn. No use for sticking here with a bunch of zombies on our asses." Santana wiped the tears off her face and got up again.

"Where are we going to?" Rachel asked. Santana sighed. "Back to school, for now. Who knows if coach Sylvester hasn't build a fortress where she's recruiting a zombie army."

Both girls walked to Rachel's car, but Rachel gasped as soon as she put her hand on her car keys.

"What is it?"

"Oh my Streisand we forgot Beth!"

"You're right. Uh, was she there in the room with us?"

"Didn't Quinn take her along as she ran out?"

"Could be, but we still have to check to be sure." Santana nodded her head. "You stay here, stay in the car. Take this." Santana handed her the gun.

"Seriously, how the hell do you keep picking that thing up whenever we run out of a room?" Rachel accepted the gun and checked the bullets, clicking the safety off.

"Calm down, Berry. Don't shoot yourself in the foot!" Santana groaned.

"I have a license." Rachel lifted one eyebrow. Santana's jaw dropped.

"Rachel freaking BERRY has a gun license?"

"Hey, don't act all surprised, there are thousands of things you don't know about me."

"True." Santana gritted her teeth. "Allright, I'm going back inside to check if Beth is inside."

"Be careful, Santana."

"I will." Santana nodded as she turned around again. "If I'm not back in ten minutes go on without me. Find Quinn."

"I thought I was the dramatic one." Rachel laughed.

"Whatever." Santana ran back inside. Rachel got into the driver's seat of her car and sighed.

She looked outside and prayed that she wouldn't have to use the gun in her lap. Though her fears came true a couple of seconds later: a zombie approached from the back and put his hand on her front door. She squeaked in fear and grabbed the gun pointing it. She took a deep breath and fired two rounds. The glass of her window shattered and she hit the zombie in the chest. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. She breathed heavy, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Suddenly, merely seconds after she recovered, three zombies approached from the front. They were moving too fast, so she had to react quickly. She started the car and speeded forward. The three zombies stopped but she didn't show any sign of stopping. She ran them all over, blood splatting on the windshield. Some blood even entered the car through the broken window. She slipped to a stop and stepped out of the car, gun clutched in her hands. She recognised the three zombies; they were three kids from McKinley. She sighed at the thought of her killing them. She looked at her car and saw the blood.

Just as she got back inside her car, Santana ran out the door and jumped inside. Rachel gasped: her whole face was bloody.

"What the hell happened! Where's Beth!"

"Start the car first! Judy's behind us!"

Rachel did as she was told and raced down the road.

"I got upstairs and saw Brittany; she was holding Beth and…she jumped out the window."

"What? You mean she died?"

"I don't know, I don't think she died but Beth is in trouble. We have to find Quinn."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this…was busy writing Coldblooded and didn't realise that I left this one behind :/ Then i saw how many people alerted and stuff so I had to continue.**_

_**Comment whatever you want to share **_

**Chapter 10**

"I'm getting hungry." Santana remarked. Rachel sighed. They had been driving around town for the past hour, searching for any sign of the blonde. Rachel looked at Santana's bloodstained clothes and wondered what had happened inside, even though Santana looked like she wasn't eager to tell her anything.

"We'll stop by a warehouse to buy something." She sighed, checking the left side of the street for Quinn.

"You mean to get something? Not like we're gonna pay for anything. Lima turned into a ghost town. Well, a zombie town." Santana laughed at the pun, then decided this wasn't really a time for jokes.

"Whatever." Rachel stopped at a warehouse and put her handbrake on, grabbing the gun she put on the dashboard. "You go inside, get us some stuff and run out. And don't get bitten by any zombies or I might have to shoot your ass."

"Wow Berry. Ghetto much?" Santana snickered as she got out of the car.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures, Santana. Now get moving." Rachel sighed as Santana ran to the entrance and kicked the door open.

"So I have no family." She sighed to herself. She wondered whether the family she had outside the state would still recognise her when she was at their doorstep. _If _she was going to make it to their doorstep. She felt anger build up inside of her and grabbed the gun. She checked the bullets and groaned when she saw how few bullets there were. She opened the door, got out of the car and locked it. She ran inside the store.

"Santana?" She looked around. She looked at the shelves and sighed when she realised how dark the store was. She ran to the empty check-out counters and grabbed an intercom microphone.

"Uh, Santana? We need more bullets." She felt really stupid saying that, but she put the microphone down and clicked the gun safety off, preparing for the worst. She stepped back until her back hit the wall and looked around. Suddenly, someone yelled.

"Do you really think that stupid warehouses sell bullets?" Rachel smiled nonetheless, knowing that Santana was there and, oddly enough, felt very safe at the sound of Santana's voice.

"Where are you?" Rachel yelled back.

"In front of the silverware. I'm searching for butcher's knives!"

"Okay, just a second." Rachel said as she ran into a random aisle, trying to find Santana.

"Damn." She cursed to herself after she'd walked in the same aisle again two minutes later.

"Berry, where the hell are you?" Santana's voice rang out. Rachel looked to the left and saw a figure looking at shelves. She sighed in relief and walked to the person. She tapped the person on the shoulder and groaned. "Sorry it took so long"

The figure turned around, and Rachel jumped back in horror. It wasn't Santana. But the person, behind the yellow eyes and bloody face, was very familiar.

"Oh dear God." She gasped. The figure stepped closer and grabbed Rachel by the waist.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled as the figure pushed her onto the ground. It climbed on top of her and she cried out in fear.

Santana was still looking at knives when Rachel screamed out loud. She gasped and sprinted away, searching the distressed brunette. She ran down the aisles, looking for Rachel. She cried out in shock when she saw what was in front of her.

Rachel was on the ground, screaming, kicking and scratching at the person hovering above her.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Santana yelled, seeing the gun on the floor. She jumped to reach it and fell onto the ground. She aimed the gun at the figure and shot. A _click _echoed through the warehouse.

"Fuck!" she cursed as she threw the gun away and jumped in to attack the figure with bare hands.

"Santana! No! Don't hurt him!" Rachel yelled. Santana groaned as she was still fighting.

"Don't know if you've noticed much but that zombie tried to eat your brains out!"

"It's _Mike_." Rachel sobbed at the last part. Santana looked the figure in the eye and gasped. Rachel was right. But he was a fucking zombie and she had to protect herself.

"Sorry, _Mike_." She groaned as she grabbed the gun from the floor and hit him on the head, going through his skull. His head sort of exploded, with blood and guts all over the place.

Rachel crawled away from his reach as he fell onto the floor, and looked at Santana, who was covered in Mike's blood and guts.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked her. Rachel nodded and bit her lip. "You?"

"Yeah, not so much. Let's get food and get out of here. We have to find Quinn."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Everybody loves updates. Don't we?**_

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Santana? About what happened back there…" Rachel cleared her throat as she turned left at an intersection. Santana was staring out the passenger window.

"Don't mention it." She looked at the falling rain hitting the concrete.

"Thank you." Rachel moved her right hand from the wheel to Santana's thigh. The latina sighed. "I just wanna find Quinn."

"I'm sorry about defending him." Rachel sighed as she put her windscreen wipers on.

"He was a zombie."

"I know." Rachel groaned and she looked in the rearview mirror. She stared through it for a couple of secnds, and then saw a figure appearing. She gasped and slammed on the breaks. Santana, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, bumped her head against the windshield. She nursed the sore spot and cried out. "What the fuck was that for?"

"QUINN!" Rachel yelled as she got out of the car and ran to the place where the figure had been.

"Berry! What the hell…" Santana yelled as she got out of the car. Rachel ran down the road. Her hair was getting drenched from the pouring rain.

"Quinn! Oh my God." She gasped as she reached the girl. Quinn was soaked and very pale. She looked like she'd been in a freezer for the past hours. She was clenching her stomach. Rachel removed Quinn's hands from her abdomen and shivered.

"You're freezing, Quinn."

"mmm." Quinn groaned. Rachel saw her stomach and gasped in horror once again, just when Santana reached the two of them. Her stomach was full of blood, and while Rachel was checking it out, Quinn's knees buckled and she collapsed in the brunette's arms.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled at the latina, who snapped out of her trance and lowered Quinn down onto the ground.

"What happened to her!" Santana gasped as she spotted the blood. Rachel sighed.

"I don't know…I need to check her out properly. Get the car as close as you can."

Santana nodded and left to get the car. Rachel lifted Quinn's shirt and looked. Then sighed in relief. It hadn't been her blood. The only thing Rachel remembered was her shoulder graze. She looked up and felt the rain hit her face. She sighed. Santana was backing the Mini as far as she could without hitting the two girls. She stopped the car and got out.

"We need to get somewhere safe without zombies." She stated.

"McKinley?" Rachel tried. Santana groaned. "Uh, sure, Zombie Sylvester? If you have a death wish just say so…"

"Just spitballing…Uh…Something like a…garage? The mall?"

"You read my mind. Come on." Santana picked Quinn up and carried her inside the car.

"We're going to the mall?" Rachel asked, getting inside the driver's seat again.

"Yup. They got loads of stores where we can get stuff, and there is a gun shop too, where we can get more bullets for the gun."

"Sweet." Rachel looked out the window and groaned. "lightning." She stated as familiar flashes lit up the road in front of them.

Things were silent for a while, as Santana tried to wake Quinn up in the backseat and Rachel tried to avoid car trouble in front.

"Faster, Berry." Santana suddenly said.

"Why? I'm already over the speed limit." Rachel asked.

Santana sighed in annoyance. "Who the fuck cares about speed limits? Q's breathing is getting worse…She probably lost a lot of blood because of the shoulder wound and…she's losing it. All sweaty and shaky and stuff."

Rachel looked back and indeed, Quinn's shirt was soaked, not only because of the rain but because of the sweat covering her features. Her head was turning left and right viciously, as if she was having a panic attack. Rachel turned back to the road and went faster.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Daily updates. Woah. Writing in school like crazy!**_

**Chapter 12**

"Thank God we made it without trouble. A car accident is the last thing we need right now. Is there a pharmacy in here?" Rachel jumped out of the Mini and carried the stuff they got at the warehouse, while Santana was carrying Quinn inside.

"They have everything in here. Gosh, have you ever BEEN here?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head slowly.

"You know, that actually explains a lot."

"Watch it Lopez. I'm the one with the gun here." Rachel grinned as she twirled the gun in her hand.

"An empty one." Santana remarked as they entered the mall. Rachel gasped. It was huge, dark and creepy. The smell of blood made her gag slightly.

"Let's get to the center. That way we'll see everything and everyone coming."

Rachel nodded at Santana's statement, and then dropped the bags of food onto the ground.

"What did we bring?" Santana asked. Rachel sighed as she went through the bags. "Redbull, bacon, salad, bags of potato crisps, pizza's and water."

"Okay. Now we're gonna need a list of stuff we need to get in here."

"What do you mean?"Rachel asked, feeling Quinn's steady heartbeat underneath her fingertops.

"Pillows, blankets, bullets, some more guns maybe, new clothes. A shower would be cool too."

"So you wanna…just stroll down the stores and grab random stuff."

"Pretty much." Santana nodded. "You stay here with Quinn."

"What if there is a zombie? I…I can't protect myself, Santana. Let alone her."

"I'll try to stay in sight. Scream if you need anything. I'll be there in seconds."

"Stop at the pharmacy and get some painkillers, gauze, dressings, that sort of stuff too."

Santana nodded and raced to the stairs. She ran as fast as she could and while she was at it, she suddenly realised what the hell she was doing.

She was going to get bullets for a gun…to shoot zombies. And medical stuff for Quinn, who could be seriously hurt…who probably _was _seriously hurt. She stopped and it hit her all at the same time.

She wanted to scream, but didn't know how to. Her throat felt as if it was on fire. Suddenly, a scream filled the whole building. Her throat hurt. She didn't realise it was her own scream, until Rachel yelled.

"SANTANA! ARE YOU OKAY?" Santana speeded to the railing where she could see the prone form of Quinn and Rachel next to her looking around.

"I'm here…sorry I freaked you out. Nothing happened." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Never mind. Yell again if you need help. I'll try to make Quinn drink some water in the meantime."

"I'll get the stuff from the pharmacy." Santana ran to the store and kicked the door open. She saw shelves and started filling her pockets with everything they could use. She ran out and raced to the mattress store, where she grabbed as much pillows and blankets as she could carry.

She went to the railing again and dropped everything. It landed on the floor below and Rachel got the hint and picked it all up.

"Thanks!" Rachel yelled from below. Santana nodded and spotted the gun shop on the top floor. She spotted the elevators to and ran to the doors. She pushed the button and a _Ping _echoed as the doors opened. She jumped back immediately in shock: a guy wearing a Starbucks uniform was lunging at her. She kicked him back inside the elevator and pressed the button. The doors closed and she relaxed. Until she realised the elevator was going down. Literally. And then she realised it.

_He's going for Q and Berry._

She gasped and pressed the button again, but the lift wasn't coming up again. Her head started spinning when she heard the _Ping _again. He was down. Then she heard Rachel scream.

"BERRY!" Santana yelled, looking over the railing. The zombie was walking towards Rachel, who was standing in front of Quinn to protect her. Without thinking, Santana jumped over the railing and finally jumped down to the floor. She landed on her legs, took a tumble and jumped up. She ran to the zombie and jumped in his neck. The zombie groaned and shook Santana off. She fell onto the ground but got up immediately afterwards. Santana thought for a second, then felt something trickle down her leg. She lifted her jeans up and saw blood. She grabbed the knife she was keeping in her shoe, wrapped around her calf and ran back to the zombie, stabbing him in the back. As he fell, Santana breathed heavy and looked at Rachel, who was looking at Quinn, who was awake and staring at the zombie wide-eyed.

"Santana?" the blonde asked.

"It's okay."

"San, you're bleeding." She noticed. Santana looked down and shook her head.

"It's my fault." She admitted, gritting her teeth. "I shouldn't have jumped like that."

"Anyways, did you get the medical stuff?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and emptied her pockets. Rachel moved to Quinn, put a pillow underneath her head and lifted her shirt. Quinn groaned in protest slightly, but Rachel ignored her.

"I need to take care of it."

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not now. Just relax…Think about a happy place."

"Where the hell is yours?" Santana asked Rachel, who sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes. And there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor pain, for the former things are passed away. (Revelations 21:4). My favorite Bible quote. Thought I'd share it.**_

**Chapter 13**

"Thank God that's over." Rachel said, wiping the sweat off her face. She had been stitching Quinn's wound for ten minutes now because the girl was struggling so hard, Santana had to hold her legs tight to prevent her from moving. Quinn had been crying out in agony so hard that both Rachel and Santana had tears in their eyes. Now that it was done, Santana covered Quinn with one of the blankets and grabbed a pillow of her own to rest next to Quinn's head.

"You okay, Q?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." She apologized quietly. Santana shook her head. "Not your fault. Be grateful its done."

"Urgh." Quinn groaned. Her head was spinning. "I wanna s-sleep."

"It's okay. We'll protect you." Rachel nodded, patting the girl's leg. Quinn nodded, and then her head fell back and she fell asleep. Santana got up and looked at Rachel, who looked exhausted. Neither of the two girls had had any decent sleep for at least a day.

"You look like crap, Berry. You should go to sleep."

"One of us needs to stay awake. And even though it's no good for my voice and I'll probably regret this later, a zombie apokalypse is a little more priority to me. I'll stay awake and look after you guys, I'll go to the shop and get the bullets, get more guns and stuff. You sleep. You'll need it."

"Berry, you go to sleep. You need it more than I do. I can keep you guys safe."

"Santana…"

"If you don't go to sleep right fucking now, I'll grab the gun and knock you unconscious for three days!" Santana groaned. Rachel gasped and nodded.

"Fine, fine. Wake me up when you need anything."

She grabbed a blanket and a pillow and installed herself next to Quinn. Santana sighed and got up, looking at the gun shop on the top floor. She wondered how many zombies there were in the mall. There could be one, or ten, or hundreds. She didn't know. She didn't care either, she just wanted everybody to be safe.

"When the fuck is this gonna end?

'When we all die' a voice in her head said. She groaned and hit herself on the head to stop thinking about it. She walked to the stairs, keeping an eye on the two sleeping girls, and walked to the top floor.

"This might not be Cheerio practice but it sure feels like it." She sighed when she arrived. Her body was exhausted and weak, and the adrenaline rush was over and she felt empty.

She strolled to the gun shop and crushed the glass window with a chair she found in a nearby and deserted restaurant. She stepped inside, accidentally cutting her arm slightly on the glass. She didn't fucking care. She got inside, grabbed as many packets of bullets as she could and searched around for some guns. She was anxious to get back to the girls, or to at least have them in her sight, so she decided quick. A semi-automatic AK-47 and a Magnum 9mm gun. When walking out of the store, she grabbed another thing to put it in her pocket, which she told herself, she was only going to use in absolute emergency. She left the store while loading the guns and as she looked over the railing, she saw two peaceful girls sleeping on the ground floor. She laughed to herself slightly as she went downstairs.

_**A/N: Short, I know. I have a lot of free time tomorrow so hopefully I'll get another one up tomorrow night. And not every chapter has to be action packed so Santana-centered chapters are acceptable! :D please review!**_

_**Ellen**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Sooo sorry it took so long! :/ on set and homework and…well…12h days and stuff…**_

**Chapter 14**

"Goodmorning." Rachel greeted Quinn. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty worthless. My arm is numb." To prove her point, her arm was hanging limply next to her. "Where's Santana?" Quinn asked, looking around. She craved for a proper shower.

"I don't know." Rachel shook her head and got up. "Santana?" she asked, looking around to check if the latina was anywhere near the railings.

No answer. Quinn and Rachel shared a look of concern and jumped up to race to the stairs. "Santana!"

"Where could she be?" Quinn asked. She put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and sighed.

"SANTANA!" Rachel yelled with all of her might, before she quickly sung an E note.

"What the hell was that for? You're…you're not gonna sing a song, are you?" Quinn arched her eyebrows.

"No, just to check if all the screaming didn't affect my vocal cords."

"Oh, okay. Well, SANTANA!" They ran through the mall searching for any sign of the latina. Then, a gunshot. Rachel immediately pushed Quinn out of the way and onto the ground. The blonde groaned. Rachel got up again and looked around.

"Santana?" She yelled. Another gunshot. Rachel recoiled. "What the hell is going on?" Quinn yelled. Rachel turned around and crouched next to her. "Quinn, can you walk?"

"Of course I can fucking walk! Unless you want me to do a fucking handstand!" Quinn jumped up and ran down the stairs again.

"Quinn, wait! Please!" Rachel groaned, tears in her eyes. She knew Quinn didn't mean it like that and that she probably was just pissed off because of the pain, but the snap still hurt. She speeded after the blonde, and flinched when another gunshot was heard.

"It's coming from over there!" Quinn pointed to the top floor as soon as she spotted Rachel.

"By stairs or by elevator?" Rachel asked. Quinn thought for a second.

"Elevator. Come on." Quinn pulled Rachel to the elevators with her good arm. Rachel was gasping for air but she had to know if Santana was in trouble. After all, she'd been the one to save her from zombie Mike. Quinn pushed the button and nursed her other arm. The elevator doors opened and both raced inside.

"3..3…come on! Faster!" Rachel said as she pressed the button. The doors closed and the lift was going up. Rachel sighed in sadness.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Don't you hear the radio? Lux Aeterna? Clint Mansell? Doom?"

"Oh right, yeah. Epic song to play while you shoot off some zombie heads."

"I agree."

The doors opened again and they immediately speeded to the gun store. Another shot. Rachel felt like she was in a world war movie. Quinn froze and showed Rachel the blood on the window. She gasped and crawled inside the store. Another shot, way louder this time. Both covered their ears and sprinted to the counter. Another shot. Then, a yell. Then, the sound of a machinegun.

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled. The shots stopped.

"Right here!" Quinn and Rachel sighed in relief. They went to the back of the store and saw a gun shooting range. Santana was shooting and testing guns.

"You fucking scared us to death, San!" Quinn speeded forward and hugged the latina, who groaned.

"Sorry, I tried to be as quiet as possible."

"Then use a goddamn silencer! The whole mall was shaking! We thought you were getting attacked by zombies!" Rachel kicked the wall in frustration.

"Really, I'm sorry. Wanna help out?"

"What do you want us to do?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I'd say test some guns but you don't look like you're ready to shoot one." Santana looked Quinn up and down and shook her head.

"I can still use like a pistol or something. Just not something you need both arms for." Quinn quickly said.

"Hmm…fine. But if you feel pain or something, please tell us."Rachel said.

"Will do. Thanks." She nodded as Santana handed her a handgun. She walked to the shooting point, grabbed the earprotecting headphones and put them on. Then, she looked at the target. She fired five rounds and looked at what she produced. One inside the dummy's head, two missed and three in arms and shoulders.

"Not bad, Q. Try to aim a little higher than targeted. If you wanna shoot the chest, aim for the shoulder. A bullet always loses height." Santana helped. Quinn nodded. "Thanks."

"Now, Berry, I'd like to see your shooting. All that 'I have a license' crap, but I wanna see what you can do."

"Fine. Hand me whatever you got." Santana handed her a 9mm.

"Are you scared of the big ones?" She smiled at Santana, who sighed. She walked to the range and fired five rounds. Three in the head, two in the chest.

"Sweet…Even I didn't do that good. Okay, you get the flamethrower."

"Wait, WHAT?" Rachel turned around, and Santana laughed. "I'm just kidding, Rach."

"Oh, okay. Whatever. I can handle a flamethrower, don't be scared." Rachel said. Santana's eyes grew wide at the other girl's sudden attitude. Rachel turned back around and shot another perfect round. Santana sighed and went back inside, to check if any zombies invaded the sleeping spot.

_**A/N: Sweet chap! Can't wait to write the next one :p**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Great, thanks Fanfiction -_- now everybody thinks I'm crazy. I wrote this entire chapter on one side of a normal sized paper and people were staring at me like I invented warm water… Please review :D**_

**Chapter 15**

Santana had been awake for over 48 hours now. To be honest, she felt terrible. She spotted the pillows and blankets downstairs and wished she could go to sleep. Rachel's gunshooting abilities blew her mind and she felt safe, but she wouldn't let herself sleep. She had to stay strong. She turned around and looked at the gun shop.

"Maybe sleeping for a minute won't hurt." As soon as her brain processed that sentence, she fell asleep. Right there, in front of the gun shop. Her body relaxed while the gunshots remained.

Half an hour later, Rachel and Quinn decided to take a break. They grabbed two bottles of water from a cooling box nearby. Rachel hesitated.

"What is it?" Quinn asked. Rachel groaned.

"The water might be the cause of this zombie manifestation, Quinn." Quinn nodded. "Well I'm thirsty anyways so…Cheers." She took a big sip. The brunette sighed. "What? I wouldn't wanna die thirsty." Quinn shook her head. Rachel laughed and put her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Everything remained silent for a while.

"You know what, if one week ago someone told me that I'd get into a zombie apokalypse, I'd slushied them so hard they'd turn blue. But now that you're here with me, everything seems so natural. Like, you protect me and I'll always be safe when I'm with you." Rachel sighed. "I feel safe when I'm with you, Quinn. I'm getting protected by two Cheerio's. Me, Rachel freaking Berry, outcast number one on the McKinley list." Quinn sighed.

"You're not an outcast, Rachel. Not anymore. And if this whole town is gone by tomorrow, we'll move to New York together with Santana and you'll go to Julliard. You'll make it to Broadway, Rachel. I'm gonna make sure of it." Rachel smiled and turned around so that she was looking Quinn in the eyes. "Never thought I'd be so close to a Cheerio." The brunette smiled. Quinn laughed and leaned in. Rachel leaned in as well and when their lips touched, it felt like the whole world could have exploded and they wouldn't have given a fuck.

When they pulled apart and Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes, she smiled. "My parents would kick me out of they found out about this." She pulled Rachel closer, so that the brunette was resting her head on Quinn's chest. Listening to the steady heartbeat, Rachel broke the silence. "I'm wondering, how can it be that there was only one zombie in the entire mall? I mean, on a rainy day there are like hundreds of people in here, why only one zombiefied starbucks guy?"

Quinn groaned and shrugged. "No idea. Maybe if we'll open a closet fifty zombies fall out?" The girls laughed. Rachel put a hand on Quinn's and Quinn was stroking Rachel's hair. "Can you feel that?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head.

"You probably just overdosed me on painkillers." Rachel groaned. "I'm sure I didn't. Are you sure no zombie bit you or anything?" Quinn sighed. "No idea. The only thing I remember is running away from the house and waking up on the roa-Oh my God." She gasped. "What? What is it?" The blonde didn't respond. "Quinn, talk to me! Are you okay?" Rachel lifted her head from the girl's chest. "Beth…" Quinn mumbled. "Where's Beth? Did you guys leave her? Is she dead?" Quinn cried out, tears running down her face. Rachel stroked the other girl's hair in order to soothe her. "Shh…we'll find her, she's not dead."

Quinn got up and ran back to the store. Rachel sighed and followed her, to protect her if there were any zombies around. Quinn ran out the store, only to freeze as she spotted Santana's motionless body. "Santana? SANTANA!" She shook the latina by the shoulders.

"Quinn, wait!" Rachel ran to her aid. Who knows what happened, she could have been knocked out and have a concussion. "Quinn, listen to me,I got this. Stay calm, okay? Do you need something to calm down?" Rachel asked. Quinn, still in tears, shook her head violently. "I just want everything to go back to normal!" for a childish second, she wished some magical fairy would pop up randomly and turn back time. But there wasn't any fairy. Only zombies.

She felt weak. Her knees bukled and she fell onto the floor. She heard Rachcel's hasty footsteps coming closer. Then, something rubbed her cheek. Rachel's fingers. "Quinn?" The blonde felt her name echo through her mind. "Quinn, can you hear me?" Quinn groaned and nodded. "Yeah, I feel funny." She admitted, putting her hand onto her eyes. "The lights are bright." Rachel laughed and removed her sweater, putting it on Quinn's eyes. "Better?" she asked,wiping away a goldhaired lock from Quinn's face. "It smells like you."

Rachel smiled at the comment and turnned back to Santana. She felt the other girl's heartbeat and breathing and sighed. "She probably just fainted. She hasn't slept for a long time. She looked like a zombie herself." Quinn popped up. "What? Is she a zombie?" Rachel sighed. "Figure of speech, Quinn." She grabbed Santana by the waist and dragged her to the elevator. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked. "I'm gonna make her comfortable downstairs. Can you get up or do I have to come and get you?" Rachel asked. "Uh, I think I can get up, just a sec."

Quinn got onto her hands and knees and got up slowly. "You allright?" Rachel asked. "Hell yeah." Quinn nodded. Rachel chuckled. "That's my girl." Quinn held on to the railing. "Uh, so I'm your girl now? That would make you both sister and parent of Beth and that would be soo fucking wrong." Rachel grinned. "True. Are you coming?" she asked, pressing the elevator button. Quinn crawled through the corridor towards the elevator.

Rachel dragged Santana inside and held the door open for Quinn. Back downstairs, Rachel lowered Santana onto the pillows and put a blanket on her body. "She looks so fragile right now, as if she's gonna break any second". Quinn remarked. Rachel looked at Quinn and walked towards her. When she reached her she sat down next to her, gave her a blanket and kissed her. Quinn groaned in delight and kissed back. "You're a better kisser than Finn or Sam."

Rachel smiled at the compliment and kissed her again. "Same here. I've always wondered what kissing a girl was like but it all seems so natural now." Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I know. I didn't do it until now, but it felt so fucking good."They pulled away from eachother and panted. "Damn you're awesome." Quinn mumbled. Rachel laughed and pushed Quinn onto the pillows. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Quinn asked. Rachel leaned over her and grabbed a blanket, pulling it to her face, as if to suffocate her.

"Wait, what?" Quinn panicked at the suden emotionless expression of the brunette. "Rachel!" she yelled, slapping the girl with her right hand. Rachel groaned and shook her head. "Quinn?" she sighed. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Quinn stared at her in shock.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked the brunette, who arched her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Quinn pulled her down by the collar of her t-shirt. "You were gonna suffocate me." She whispered. Rachel's eyes grew wide. "I wouldn't do that, Quinn."

"I know, you didn't, but…something took over your mind, Rach. Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel ran a hand through her hair. "I'm fine. Really." She added when she saw Quinn's face. "I just don't want to hurt you. Did I?" she asked kneeling next to her.

"I just…fell on my shoulder,but uh, I'm gonna be okay. Did I hurt you?" Rachel looked up in confusion. "I slapped you to wake you up." Rachel nodded "Oh, no you didn't hurt me. I'm glad I snapped back into reality." Quinn stared at her. "Please stop staring." Quinn sighed. "I'm gonna go looking for a shower."

She got up. Rachel sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please don't be mad at me." She cried. Quinn turned around and kissed the crying girl. Quinn felt a tear roll into her mouth but she didn't gag.

"I'm not mad at you, Rach. I love you." Rachel smiled at the confirming answer. "I love you too. I'll stay here with Santana. You go search for a shower. Please be careful. Don't take too long, yell for me when something is up. There could still be thousands of zombies." Quinn nodded . "I love you so fucking much, I'll kill every single zombie that comes too close to you."

"Take care of your own ass before you try to save mine." Rachel winked. "No seriously. Stop at the pharmacy and get some more painkillers. I wouldn't wanna see you in pain." Quinn nodded. "I'll see." She jumped back up and ran to the elevators , left arm hanging limply by her side.

_**A/N: ONE A4 page was all it took!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Crappy homework + Crappy computer = slooow updates :/ My humble apologies! So sorry for the shortness too!**_

_**Song I wrote this on: Lonely Shore by Vienna / Amazing song! check it out! Resembles Paramore a lot.**_

**Chapter 16**

"Santana? Santana, wake up!" A voice woke her up from her peaceful slumber.

"Whazzit..." she mumbled, still a little bit drowsy. She looked around and saw someone on top of her.

"Santana, get up, NOW." The figure slapped her on the cheek. Santana gasped, immediately awake and holding her cheek in shock. She groaned when she noticed who the figure was.

"Rachel?" She groaned, still holding her cheek. "Fuck, stings like a bitch, what the hell..."

"We have to move, quickly." Rachel half dragged, half pulled Santana up. "What's up?"

"Don't have time to explain, I heard Quinn yell and I looked all over for her and I can't find her and..." Rachel started crying. Santana stepped forward and hugged her. "And what?"

"And I hear zombies all around and i've seen a couple of them and..." she started crying hysterically. Santana got up and yelled. "QUINN!"

"No use, I've tried...I've looked all around the mall! Santana, I love her...we kissed! I can't lose her this way..." She mumbled in the crook of Santana's neck.

"You won't. You grab one of the guns and go to the entrance, shoot any zombie that might enter, I'll get Quinn." Santana grabbed a handgun from the pile they'd collected and gave it to the brunette, who nodded.

"Please be careful. If you can't..." she paused. "Save her, at least get out of there yourself."

"I'll get her out, Rach. Now go!" Santana grabbed a gun and ran to the elevators. Rachel nodded and sprinted to the entrance,where she was greeted by two groaning and moaning zombies. She shot both of them with one bullet, as they were lining up. She hated the world.

She watched them both fall and she realized she was a murderer. That the blood on her hands proved that she'd at least tried to protect herself and her friends from what was going on.

She looked left and right and spotted another zombie on the parking lot. An easy shot. She aimed one time and shot him through the arm. She laughed as he fell, not in the sadistic kind of way, but she smiled because she knew that the zombie she just shot was a cheerleader that had slushied her twice last week. She flinched when she heard gunshots from inside.

"Quinn, please be okay, please..." her thoughts drifted off. She didn't notice a zombie sneaking up from behind. He pushed her onto the floor and she shrieked in fear. She jumped for the gun but he pulled her back. "No, please! Not like this!" she said, more to a God than to the zombie himself.

The zombie fell down. She crawled from underneath him and breathed heavy in fear. She looked up and saw Santana supporting Quinn. She wasn't unconscious, thank God, but just a little dazed.

"I saved your ass twice, Berry, third is a charm!" Santana yelled as she ran to the car, Quinn limping in her arms. Rachel ran after them and shot some more suspicious looking figures on the way. They entered the car and Rachel threw the keys at Santana, who nodded and caught them.

"Where are we going?" Quinn mumbled.

"Wherever the road is safe enough." Santana started the car and skidded out of the parking lot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Santana, maybe we should take a break?" Rachel asked. Santana shot up from her thoughts and looked the brunette in the eyes. "Break?"

"Yeah, from the driving..I mean, we should spend the night somewhere safe."

"I know." She sighed as she pulled over. "How's Quinn doing?"

"Sleeping, for now. We'll just search for some random building."

"Or, we could drive out of town and keep on driving until we get somewhere non-zombefied"

"I don't know...I wanna search for other survivors first." Santana stopped the car and turned around to face the brunette.

"How do you wanna do that? Hand out flyers?"

"Shut it. You know that I'm trying to save people here!"

"I know, I know! I just want us to get away from here alive before we try to save others that might not even be there!"

"Berry, It's already hard enough without you constantly trying to be heroic!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE LOSING PARENTS LIKE THIS!" Rachel yelled. She was breathing heavy after her outburst.

"I HAVE LOST MY FUCKING WHOLE FAMILY! MY FUCKING MOM USED ME AS HER FUCKING SHIELD SO THAT SHE WOULDN'T GET BITTEN!"

Rachel recoiled from the argument. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Santana, we need to get the _fuck _out of here and fast. We can't afford getting bitten, or getting Quinn bitten because of our actions."

"I'm not leaving this fucking town until we find Beth and Brittany!" Santana said more to herself than to Rachel.

Rachel groaned. "One search of the town. Then we're out."

"I said I wanted to find Beth and Brittany." Santana repeated. Rachel looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you really think they're strolling down the shopping street? I'm not leaving this place, I'm sure Quinn is with me on this one. I'm gonna search every house until we find them."

"I agree on finding Beth and Brittany but we can't put our lives at stake for them. I...Quinn would die if she saw her baby getting zombefied, Santana."

"Which is why we need to find her; before they get the chance. Beth is gonna be okay, Rachel. We just have to find her."

"Rachel?" a voice interrupted their conversation. They looked down and saw Quinn opening her eyes from her seat.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry, I was just knocked out by the zombie attack I think. Where are we?"

"Somewhere just out of town. Rachel and I were having a slight argument about our next steps."

"Argument?" Quinn groaned, looking from one brunette to the other.

"She thinks we need to stay in here to risk getting killed, I think we should head out and try to survive." Rachel explained, still looking at Satana.

"No, I want to save Brittany and Beth. She wants to coward herself out of it and leave them without a chance."

"Santana..." Quinn sighed. Santana looked at the blonde and tilted her head. "What?"

"Santana, Brittany's a zombie. She'd try to kill you. I know it sounds hard and stuff but we can't search for her. She'll attack you and your heart will break."

"It's already broken." Santana shut her eyes and slammed the steering wheel.

"And Beth..." Quinn sighed. "She doesn't have hope either. She's surrounded by zombies now and they'll all have a bite. I'm sorry, Santana but... we need to accept it. Everybody in this car has lost someone precious to them in these days but Rachel is right. We need to get out of here."

Silence.

Then, Santana got up and left the car, walking to the pavement.

"San, where are you going?" Quinn asked behind her, jumping out of the car as well.

"I'm gonna go throw myself off a building." Santana explained. Quinn ran towards her and grabbed her arm, but Santana pushed her. Quinn lost her balance and fell onto the pavement. Rachel jumped out of the car too and kneeled by Quinn's side.

"If I can't be with Brittany in here, I'll follow her into death. I don't care anymore guys. Everybody I love is dead except for you two. I invite you to come with me." She started walking again. Quinn got up and Rachel shook her head.

"Who's the coward now!" she yelled at Santana, who turned back around. "Excuse me?"

"You just want it all to be over but it's not gonna solve ANYTHING! Now WE need to get out of here and WE need to get over whatever happened in here but you just want to coward your way out! So who's the fucking coward now!"

Santana's lips trembled. She felt her breaking point coming and eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed in Rachel's arms, crying hysterically. Quinn hugged her.

"God I can't believe she's dead. It's all my fault, all my fault..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Santana, we've been driving for two hours now, we have to get out of Lima!" Rachel said. Santana sighed. "NOT this shit again, Berry. We're not leaving until we find Beth and Brittany! And you shut up!" she motioned when Quinn opened her mouth.

"Lay off of her!" Rachel said to Santana, defending her girlfriend. Santana groaned. "Look, I don't know if zombies have thoughts or anything, but I'm driving to Brittany's favorite spot in the whole town now; maybe we'll find her there. And she did have Beth with her when we left her. There's a chance."

Rachel thought about Santana's theory. "That could work. But if we don't find her, we'll get out of here. I'm just wondering how the hell the whole world didn't notice that there are zombies in this town! Where is the army, where are the tanks?"

"The whole world could be zombefied too." Quinn added her thought to the conversation. Rachel looked at her. "That'd be very movie-like."

Quinn nodded. "But is possible."

"Agreed. In that case it would be my personal solution to jump off a building ASAP."

"Stop saying that stuff!" Quinn said to her, worry and concern covering her features.

"Sorry, Quinn." Rachel shook her head. Santana huffed; obviously annoyed. "We're there in about two minutes, can you guys keep your smushing to a minimum until we're out of here?"

"Smushing?" Quinn repeated, one eyebrow arched in amusement. Santana growled.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I do. I'm sorry." Quinn shook her head and paused. "San, I just want you to know, please prepare yourself..."

"I will find her, Q. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Prepare yourself for what you see. Maybe it's for the better if you remember her the way she was?"

"SHUT UP! Just...SHUT IT! You have no fucking clue what the fuck I'm going through!" Santana yelled, slamming the steering wheel in frustration. She sped up until she was driving 100 miles per hour, Quinn read on the dashboard.

"Santana, slow down. You're gonna get us killed." Quinn stated, trying to keep calm.

"Maybe I want to get us killed! Maybe this whole fucked up situation will be over if we die!" Santana yelled, not showing any sign of slowing down. No, she sped up even more.

"SANTANA! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Quinn lost her temper. Santana laughed and shook her head, having the same manical expression Rachel had when she had pushed Quinn down trying to suffocate her. Quinn immediately understood that this was wrong. Completely wrong.

"Santana! That's Brittany over there!" she pointed at the road, desperately trying to get Santana back to normal. Santana shook her head, obviously waking up and slammed on the brakes. The car slipped, flipped over and then stopped, upside down. Santana coughed. "Where! Where is she! I have to get to her!" She crawled out of the wreckage through the driver's window (which was shattered). She looked around but didn't see anything. "Q? Where is she?"

Meanwhile, Quinn was trying to crawl out of the upside down car as well, which turned out to be more difficult, because neither her window nor her door would open. She groaned and pushed with all of her might but it wouldn't open. "SANTANA!" she yelled, trying to get help. She was scared of turning around, since she was 100% sure Rachel hadn't been wearing her seatbelt. She'd felt something solid hit the back of her seat and she was afraid of what she could possibly see. Then, she heard cracking and metal bending. Someone was pushing her door open. The metal finally broke and the sunlight hit her eyes. "Finally, San. I'm sorry for lying, but..." she gasped when she saw who had opened her door. He was standing in front of her without any blood on him or green skin. He was human, just like them.

"PUCK!" She yelled in relief. He pulled her out carefully and she gave him the biggest hug she'd ever given him. "I'm so happy you're alright! Puck, you need to help me get Rachel out of there! I think she hurt herself!" Quinn brushed some dust off her shirt and then tried pulling Rachel's door. No avail.

"Here, let me try." Puck smiled at her and pulled the door with all of his might. The door flew open. Rachel was inside, she didn't look hurt at all. Quinn sighed in relief and pulled her out, kissing her cheek.

"Woah, you and my Jew?" Puck snickered.

"Yeah well, fantasize all you want, but I need to find Santana." Quinn lowered Rachel onto the ground. Puck stopped her by the shoulders. "Santana's talking to Brittany." he pointed at the pond next to them. Santana was face to face with Brittany. "Hang on, is that Beth she's holding? What's Brittany doing with Beth!"

"Not good..." Quinn mumbled, racing to reach Santana. Just as she reached her, Brittany lunged at Santana, who didn't even defend herself. She let Brittany sink her teeth into her skin. Quinn's eyes grew wide as she caught the Latina who was falling to the floor. Puck was running towards them too, pushing Brittany away as he grabbed Beth from her hands. He started checking whether she was bitten. Brittany stumbled back and fell into the pond. Quinn, remembering she couldn't swim, shook her head in regret, but that didn't stop her from checking on Santana.

"San, Oh my God San why didn't you do anything about her! You could have defended yourself."

"Didn't...want...to. You need to...get away."

"Why?" Quinn asked, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna...get...zombefied...and I'll...probably...kick your ass...biting...you..."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Why San? Jesus Christ, don't leave me here! We did everything together!" she clasped the Latina's hand in hers. "Please pull through."

"Get...away." Santana mouthed, before she shut her eyes and went limp. Quinn started crying harder, as Puck pulled her away

"You heard her. You can't get bitten too; you have to let her go, Quinn."

"But no! She's fine! She's gonna wake up and-" she started, but Puck stopped her and looked her in the eyes.

"She's gone, Q. She's with Brittanny now. We need to take care of Rachel and Beth and we need to get out of here."

_**A/N: Puck is here! And Santana is gone :/ But they have found Beth! But Brittany is dead :/**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Puck, we have to...get out, I don't fucking care anymore, I just wanna get out of here!" Quinn said, close to tears. Puck embraced her with one arm, before crouching down to pick up Rachel's unconscious body. Quinn suddenly realized she'd forgotten about Rachel.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Quinn asked, now brushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

"I don't think so, I think she's just knocked out because of the crash. I saw your car took quite a tumble so I guess..." he drifted off. "She could have some internal bleeding and stuff so I'll be careful. My car is over there." he pointed at the pick-up truck parked at one of the houses.

"Let's get her inside and drive away from this crappy town." Quinn sighed, racing back to the wreckage to grab two of the guns. She ran to the truck next. Puck groaned. "Pure badass."

"I know right?" she smiled slightly. "Well it's one thing I learned from this stupid situation."

"Shooting a gun? Damn, what the hell have you guys been doing?" Puck asked. Quinn put Beth in her lap as she got in the passenger's seat. Puck lowered Rachel down onto the back seat, fastening her seat belts this time. He got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"How's Beth by the way?" Quinn asked. "Did you check her over?"

"Yep." he sighed. "She wasn't bit but I don't know what happened to her."

Just when Quinn wanted to reply, Beth coughed in her lap. Quinn's eyes grew wide as she looked at Puck. "Is she sick? Is she turning into a zombie? Is she gonna die? Oh my god..." she started crying. Puck stopped the car and looked at her.

"Baby mama, she's not gonna die, maybe she's just a little cold or something. She's fine."

"Puck, I don't think she's fine. We've been in here for too long to be fine."

Puck sighed and started the car again, only to speed away. He opened his mouth to say something, yet the moment he tried to speak, Quinn's eyes grew wide as she started yelling in fear. He focused back onto the road and gasped in fear. The road was barricaded in front of him, with big pieces of wood and plastic foil. He shushed Quinn and groaned. "Brace yourself. Protect Beth."

She nodded and did as she was told. The pick-up truck crashed into the wood. Puck and Quinn were both sent forward into the dashboard, Quinn protecting the baby as well as she could.

The next thing she knew she was being touched by an unknown man. The touch felt rough and unnatural. When she looked up, she was met by a person without a face. Stabilizing and sharpening her vision she noticed that the person had a mask on. He was wearing a white costume.

"Get out of the car and put your hands up where we can see them!" a voice through a megaphone informed them. Quinn looked at Puck, who nodded. They both got out of the car, Quinn still clutching a now crying Beth.

"Shh, it's okay." she said to her daughter. Two people carrying something that creaked and made other weird noises approached. One of them took Beth from Quinn's hands.

"Be careful with her!" They ignored her as they moved the machine up and down her body. The man in white sighed. "She's clean. Take the Geiger counter to the next one."

"Geiger counter?" she repeated. So that's what the machine was. Testing machine for radiation.

They moved to Puck and he too was cleared. Puck pointed at the car and said something to the man. He nodded and went to the car, to pull Rachel out. She too was checked, and the machine suddenly started creaking louder. Quinn's heart leaped in her chest.

"Possible contagion hazard. Put her into quarantaine immediately!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**We're at the last chaps :)**_

**Chapter 20**

"Wait, NO! She's not sick or bitten! Please, just WAIT!" Quinn yelled at the people now pulling Rachel away. Someone pushed her away, which made Puck angry and he got in front of the guy.

"YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled. The guy turned around. Puck sighed. "Listen dude, these two girls have just been through hell trying to survive that. Quinn is sure that she wasn't bitten. Please believe her." He shook his head. "You know what, never mind. Lock us all up because we actually managed to survive inside that hellhole over there!" he pointed at the barricade. The people in whites shared a look and then one of them grabbed the geiger counter again and scanned Rachel's body.

Quinn silently prayed that the results would be different. The counter creaked again, but this time, the white man looked at the machine and groaned. "Only slight radiation, not enough for contagion."

Quinn released the breath she'd been holding. At the same time, Rachel woke up. The man in white who'd been checking on her put off his mask. He looked at Quinn and Puck. "I'm James. I'm in the army." he sighed. "I'm sorry we did this to you."

"How the hell did people zombefy?" Puck asked. James groaned. "We don't know yet how the disease spread. All we know is that a chemical company dropped something illegal in the water. Everyone who came in contact with tap water got contaminated.

"I only drink from water bottles." Quinn sighed. "Tap water has a weird taste."

"It doesn't have to be drinking, could be doing the dishes, washing vegetables..." he paused. "What happened to your arm?" He noticed Quinn holding her shoulder.

"Something stupid. Got shot." Puck's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that! What happened?"

"My dad was...a zombie and he had the gun he kept in his office." She sighed. "Just a graze, I jumped out of the way."

"We already called for ambulances. Are you hurt in any way?" he asked Puck, who shook his head. "I got away safely. I just hid in my room for a couple of days. I got plenty of food and stuff. After that I had to check on who was safe so I kind of roamed the streets. Fifteen minutes ago I saw a car slipping and flipping over. Turned out to be my baby mama." He hugged Quinn with one arm. James smiled. Another person in whites walked towards them and tapped Quinn on the shoulder.

"Could you come with me for a second?" Quinn nodded. She nodded at James and followed the man.

Once they were at a safe distance, the man removed his mask too and shook her hand. "Phil Johnson. I'm an army doctor. I checked on your daughter."

"Is she okay? Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "Did she come in any contact with a zombefied individual?"

"I...Yeah, a friend of ours zombefied and took her... she was away for about two to three days and I don't know what happened then." He nodded. "I see. Well, unfortunately, your daughter is contaminated."

Her heart leaped in her chest once again. "What?" she felt dizzy all of a sudden and lost her balance. The doctor caught her in time. "Relax, please, miss."

"Wha- what happens now?" She said, focusing on her balance.

"She wasn't bitten or anything so she isn't terminally affected. In short, she won't die, we're just afraid of the consequences. She could develop any sort of side effect, since we're not sure what happens."

"So, she could, like, have brain damage?" Quinn asked, her voice trembling. He nodded and sighed.

"We're gonna get her to a hospital and we're gonna start monitoring immediately." He explained. She nodded. "Has Rachel woken up yet?"

The sounds of sirens were coming closer. "She woke up and she is responding to stimuli. She's gonna be fine. She's banged up pretty bad though."

"Yeah, we've had a lot of trouble." Quinn smiled slightly. "Thanks for telling me about Beth."

"No problem. Ah, there are the ambulances. Would you mind waiting her for a second?"

"Of course not." She nodded and went back to Puck. "What did he say?"

"Nothing important." she sighed. She didn't need another person drooling over her. She just wanted peace and quiet, preferably with Rachel and Beth by her side. And Santana and Brittany.

Paramedics jumped out of the recently arrived ambulances. One of them walked towards Quinn.

"Miss, can we take a look at you?" he asked. She nodded. "But no hospital, for now."

He nodded. "We'll just take a stretcher and move it in here." In the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel getting lifted onto a stretcher. She moved closer to Rachel, but an other paramedic stopped her and pushed her onto the stretcher he'd brought in.

"Sorry, miss. We have to check on you. Are you in pain?"

"Eh, just my shoulder." She groaned. The paramedic nodded and removed her sweater. He lifted her sleeve and she involuntarily winced. She shut her eyes for a second, hoping for the pain to go away. When she opened her eyes again, her jaw dropped in shock. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand to check that she wasn't dreaming. A figure was crawling over the barricade they'd crashed through with their car. A familiar figure. She jumped up, wiggled free from the paramedic's grasp and raced to the barricade, yelling the same word over and over.

"SANTANA!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Damn you guys are amazing!**_

**Chapter 21**

"No Quinn! Get away from her, she could be..." Puck yelled, but Quinn shook her head and raced towards Santana, James hot on her heels. She reached the coughing and crawling girl in a matter of seconds.

"I thought you were dead!" She said, looking at her friend but afraid to touch her. James put his mask back on and pushed Quinn away from Santana, grabbing his Geiger counter from his belt. He checked Santana and shook his head in sadness when the machine started to creak loudly.

"She's contaminated, bring her away!" Two people dragged Santana away into a black van. Her head hung limply.

Quinn looked back at Puck and ran towards him. "She's not dead!" A smile lit up her face. She wanted to hug him but the paramedic that had been treating her earlier pushed her back onto the stretcher.

"Now hold still" he groaned.

She sighed. "Is she gonna be okay?" He smiled slightly. "Every single one of you is gonna be just fine."

She nodded and gritted her teeth as he continued dabbing her shoulder wound. "Were there any other survivors?" He shook his head. "It's been three days since the first zombie was spotted. By now scientists have calculated that 99% of the town population is contaminated. We don't give the others a chance. We were quite impressed that you guys managed to make it."

She nodded as she spotted Santana getting tested with chemicals and wires. The girl didn't look zombie-ish in any way, she just looked plain scared. She saw the ambulance driving away with Beth and saw another one leaving with Rachel. She looked at Puck and noticed him picking up something from inside the car wreck. His eyes grew wide as he noticed what he was holding. "Puck? What is it?" Quinn asked him. He looked at her. James walked towards him and grabbed the object. He ran to another black truck and stored it. He sighed. "Plastic explosives."

" How the hell did you get your hands on those? Where did you even buy them?" Quinn asked Puck, who shook his head. "I didn't get that inside my car."

Quinn finally realized.

_The package Santana had been carrying around...She picked it up at the gun store...The slightest spark...She's a human bomb..._

"Oh my God." she jumped off the stretcher, ran away from the annoyed paramedic. "Where are you bringing her?" She yelled at James. "Quarantine in the hospital."

"Take me there, right fucking NOW!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay so uh, I know lots of people were confused and stuff and you probably think that it didn't make sense but it DID. Everything is revealed in this chap.**_

_**It's merely Quinn's thoughts and flashbacks as the paramedics tell her what they know happened.**_

**Chapter 22**

_Just a little something for protection..._

It were the only words Santana had told her about the package she was wearing around in her sweater pocket. Quinn had wondered what it was but never wanted to ask questions. She figured Santana had a plan, and it wasn't that much, but it was a start.

_She picked it up at the gun store..._

So it must have been over there. But stores like that don't sell explosives! She couldn't have gotten it from the store, unless it was really illegal.

_She didn't want me to ask questions..._

So she did have a plan. But what the hell could that have been? Blow the whole mall up?

Quinn looked at the paramedic keeping her company in the back of the ambulance.

"Do you guys know what happened?" She asked him.

"How much do you know?" he asked. "The name's Ryan by the way."

"Thanks, Ryan. I know that a company dumped chemical stuff in the water for the town."

"Close." He smiled. "The truth is worse."

"How so? They fucking contaminated a whole town."

"Well, would it shock you if I told you that they did it on purpose?"

Her mouth dropped. "What? What the fuck...Why would you do that?"

He sighed. "They placed plastic explosives all around the town and then dropped chemicals in the water to see how people would react. If things would have gone out of hand, they'd let the whole town explode."

"So San picked up explosives that were placed there by a company to blow us all up? And they're...Hang on, so they're remote activated?"

He nodded. "I already phoned everyone and they're gonna call the bomb unit to get it away from her, because if that company decides right now that the whole town is gonna blow up, she's in trouble."

"Uhu...Damn, how the hell could they have done that! Family's are ruined, people DIED! LOTS of them!"

"We never said that the company wasn't in fault! Every single person that knew of the project, Project L, as it's called, is getting fired and arrested! They're gonna die for what they did to you!"

"Are we almost there! I wanna see Santana!"

"Hold on there, we evacuated the building! These are explosives she's carrying around! We have to ensure safety first!"

"Please..." she pleaded. "I need to know if she's okay."

He shook his head as the ambulance stopped. Someone tapped the side of the car and the back doors opened. Ryan pointed at the door and smiled. "After you."


	23. Chapter 23

_**I just realized something awesome...Project L, mentioned in the last chap. The L in the nautical alphabet stands for Lima :D **_

_**Extra long chapter...I had to make up for you guys, I've been letting you down on word count :/**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chap!**_

**Chapter 23**

Santana was feeling woozy. She looked from left to right and all she saw was black. Black and white. White being the doctors that were testing her and poking her everywhere, and black being the van.

"Can you tell us what happened?" One asked. She groaned.

"Bit-...Bitten by someone...sucked..."

"Could you repeat that?" The doctor asked, checking her heart rate by touching her wrist and checking his watch.

She cleared her throat to make her voice less raspy. "My girlfriend bit me...and I thought I died...but I woke up again and she was sucking the bite...I don't know..." she put a hand on her eyes to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"Someone write that down. The contaminated victims might have their normal feelings." Someone in the back grabbed a pen and a notepad and started writing it down.

"Where are we going? Am I...Am I dying?" she asked the doctor, fear visible in her eyes. He sighed. "I don't know. I don't think so, but we still have to check on you at a hospital to be sure."

She nodded and shut her eyes, falling into a much needed sleep almost immediately.

When she woke up again, half an hour later, lots of stuff had changed.

_**5 hours ago**_

The conference room was flooded with people, all big names and CEO's of partner companies.

"Don't you see how big of an advantage we could get on other pharmaceutical companies?" Hugh Brent, CEO of Pharma Lima was standing in front, leading the meeting. He was a man in his mid-forties, starting to get a little grey but he still had a reasonable amount of black hair. He was muscled thanks to his daily workouts and led a stressing life. Right now though, none of that was to be seen. He was strong, he was looking around at his crowd and enjoyed the might.

"By testing the technology on an entire town, we are able to track the contaminated people and check them. If we do that, we are a giant leap closer to our ultimate challenge: being on the front page with a new mind-blowing medicine." He pointed at the projector. A new slide showed up; with a circle diagram.

"Around this time, it's been four days since we placed the contamination virus in the water. Four days, ladies and gentlemen, and so far there has been nobody who got away."

The entire conference room was shocked; some clearly showing disapproval.

"You can't just wipe away a whole town and release zombies on the world!" A man in the back said. Hugh smiled. He'd been expecting this question ever since the meeting started. He knew that the idea was ethically incorrect, yet it wasn't about good or bad in his book, it was about numbers and diagrams.

"This, ladies and gentlemen." He grabbed his Blackberry from his pocket and showed it to the crowd. "Is our solution."

"What? How does a phone solve anything?" A raven-haired woman got up. "Are you messing with us, Mister Brent?"

He laughed. "Downstairs, there's an entire unit of scientists working on the project. Before we started the initial process, we placed plastic explosives everywhere around the town. In the schools, at the mall, on the streets..." he looked around. "And they're all connected to one big computer. So if I give my employees downstairs a call, they'll be happy to blow off the project. Literally." he ended with a big smile.

"That's all, thank you." he nodded at the people in the room, who all organized their papers and left the room.

As he switched off the beamer and moved to get out of the conference room himself, his secretary came in.

"Elizabeth." he greeted her with a smile. She shook her head and backhanded him across the cheek. He didn't flinch, but looked at her. "What was that for, miss Thompson?"

"I NEVER said I was okay with you killing off an entire town, Hugh! I don't even care anymore! I quit! How could you do this to those people! There are kids in there! Little kids! And you killed them along with their entire family! I'm calling the police!"

She turned around, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Wrong move, Elizabeth."

She kicked him in the groin as fast and hard as she could and as he dropped to the floor in pain, she grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

_**Present time**_

Quinn was anxious. Anxious because she had to reach Santana in time. Because she was concerned about Beth and Rachel. Because she was still denying the fact that she'd just been out for three days trying to survive zombies. She jumped out of the ambulance and raced to the entrance, but a policeman kept her back. She finally looked around and noticed beds outside, patients outside, nurses and doctors outside. There was a lot of coughing and hacking going on. She looked at the building and noticed that the lights were out.

"What's it, where's Santana?" She asked Ryan, who was behind her.

"She's inside, there's a bomb unit working on her right now."

"Fuck!" she kicked the grass underneath her feet in frustration. She walked to the nearest policemen, Ryan right behind her and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do we know anything about her yet?"

"Do you know her?" he asked her. She nodded. "She's my best friend. She...I was in Lima with her and..." he nodded. He knew the truth. He put a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to come closer.

"She really strapped the explosives tight around her body with tape. Did you know anything about that?"

"I...no, she just told us she had them; we didn't even know she carried around explosives..."

"QUINN!" someone said from behind her. She turned around to have someone's lips crash against hers. She was familiar with these lips. _Rachel._

"God, the paramedic in the ambulance told me everything! Santana! How is she doing?" The brunette spoke as soon as they pulled apart.

"According to the police, she strapped the bombs across her stomach with tape. The crucial thing is to work fast enough, so that the motherfuckers who did this in the first place don't set it off."

Rachel nodded and sighed. "I gotta sit." she got down onto the floor and nursed her head with her arms. Quinn noticed and knelt down by her girlfriend. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rachel shook her head. "I just want this all to be over."

Quinn nodded and hugged her. "It's gonna be over. Santana's gonna be just fine, everybody's gonna be fine. Puck and Beth are gonna be peachy too." Rachel smiled at her comment.

"Yeah but..." she sighed. "I can't believe this happened to us." Rachel started crying hysterically. Quinn pulled Rachel closer towards her and shut her eyes. Rachel was finally realizing it. Quinn had trouble with realizing, since she was still in denial about the whole situation.

"Shhh..." she kissed the other girl once again, hoping to soothe her.

"Quinn...Quinn...I just wanna go back in time and get away..." Rachel cried. Quinn nodded. "I know, baby, I know." Tears threatened to spill down her face too as she heard the love of her life cry her eyes out.

Ryan knelt down by the two and looked at Quinn. "Do you guys wanna rest or something? I mean, you guys can get inside one of the ambulances and get something to sleep?"

"Uh, no thanks Ryan." She shook her head and smiled sadly. "We wanna keep track on Santana's situation."

He nodded. "Talk to me if you need anything."

"We'll do. Thanks."

He smiled and went back to the crowd, to check if anybody needed help. Quinn looked back at the building and sighed. "Santana..."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for the delay...I had issues on my mind.**_

**Chapter 24**

"Yes, this is Taylor Smiths from Channel 2 news, I'm standing here live at the same hospital where the victims of the Lima town contamination were going to get treated, they are somewhere in the crowd with me as we speak, but right now one of them is inside because she taped deadly explosives to her body. Bomb units are inside to remove the explosives from her body. I'll keep you updated." the cameraman nodded and he sighed, putting away his microphone. "Let's see if we can find the victims."

Quinn groaned. "Rachel, we have to get inside one of the ambulances, babe." she whispered in the crying girl's ear.

"Why?" the brunette cried into her neck. Quinn looked around to notice several journalists looking around in the crowd. "RYAN!" she yelled. He appeared within seconds.

"What is it?" He asked, kneeling down again.

"We are...we can't let the press see us, please..." She sighed. He nodded and helped both girls up, supporting Rachel, who was a crying heap on the floor.

"Come on, let's get you inside one of these ambulances." he helped Rachel and kept a close eye on Quinn as he transported both girls.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, helping them into the ambulance. They both nodded. Rachel wasn't crying anymore, but she was hiccuping and sobbing. Quinn pulled her into a hug, sitting down onto the stretcher. "Shh..."

"I'll keep the press away from here. You guys need to rest. You've been through a lot."

"Where's Beth? And Puck?" Quinn asked.

"Beth is getting tested inside one of the ambulances. There might be a chance that she gets ill or sick within 24 hours, in that case we have to move her to a different hospital and treat her asap."

Rachel gasped and began taking short superficial breaths. "Rachel? Rachel, breathe." Quinn said to her, grabbing the brunette's hand. Rachel shook her head and winced painfully as the short breaths continued.

"Rachel! Ryan, help me!" She placed a hand on her girlfriend's stomach and the other (still painful from the shoulder graze) on her shoulder. Ryan grabbed some stuff and raced to the girls, placing an oxygen mask on Rachel's face. "Take deep breaths." She nodded and did as she was told.

After a couple of minutes, her breathing stabilized and she was able to take deeper breaths again. "Th-thanks." she groaned. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked, hugging Rachel. The brunette nodded.

"I feel tired." She sighed.

Quinn looked at Ryan, who nodded. He grabbed some more stuff Quinn didn't care about, and came back, setting up an IV drip. He grabbed a needle and offered it to Rachel. She looked at Quinn, who smiled. "It'll help you sleep."

Rachel smiled back at her girlfriend and nodded. "Thanks."

He put the needle in her arm and she sighed, resting her head on the side of the ambulance. Quinn jumped up from the stretcher and lowered her girlfriend down onto it. Ryan looked outside and bit his underlip. "I'm gonna go check on the bomb unit, okay? I gave her a slight dose of morphine, she should be asleep for about half an hour, If she wakes up and doesn't feel good, search for me or ask any other paramedic."

Quinn nodded at the explanation and looked back at Rachel, who was now in a peaceful slumber. He left the ambulance and she was left alone. She looked at her clothes and sighed. Her clothes were stained with blood and dirt, and she felt a sticky substance on her right cheek, indicating a wound that she'd rubbed earlier was opening up. She groaned as she looked around to find something to cover it with. She didn't want to search through the medical stuff either, so she just teared a piece of her t-shirt and pressed it against her cheek. She got up and let go of Rachel's hand to open the ambulance door a bit. She saw press and people taking pictures of the building. Then, a loud noise. A scream. A bloodcurdling scream that came from inside

Quinn jumped up, pushed the ambulance door open. "Was that the girl screaming!" she heard someone say. She looked at the building and saw that the lights were still out, and that nothing had changed. Everybody looked at the entrance.

Two men opened the main door, one carrying the explosives in both hands, and the other one carrying...Santana. Her eyes were closed. The crowd applauded for both men, while Ryan motioned for Quinn to follow him. She obeyed, thinking about Santana and Rachel. He stepped underneath the yellow tape, Quinn followed his lead. He stopped where the man had placed Santana down onto the ground.

"How is she?" Quinn asked. Ryan tapped the Latina on the cheek gently. "Can you hear me?"

Santana opened her eyes and groaned. "Mmhm."

"My name is Ryan, I'm a paramedic. How are you feeling?" He asked, grabbing a pen flashlight from his pocket and testing her pupils. She winced. " 'M okay."

Quinn grabbed her hand. Santana looked around. "Quinn?" she asked. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"You look like crap, tubbers." She smiled. Quinn laughed and shook her head. "You are unbelievable."

"I've been told." she smiled. "Damn, that hurts." She put a hand on her stomach.

"What sort of pain is it?" Ryan asked, lifting her shirt.

"The 'rip-duct-tape-off-bare-skin' kind of pain." She laughed through gritted teeth. He smiled. "I'll give you a painkiller soon."

From the corner of her eyes, she saw people entering the hospital, finally cleared from bomb threat. Santana sighed and covered her eyes with her arms.

"I hate my life." she laughed.

Quinn smiled back at her. "Yeah, mine pretty much sucks."

"At least you still have a girlfriend." Santana sighed.

"At least yours wasn't a Barbra Streisand worshiper." Quinn chuckled. She honestly didn't care about Rachel's bad sides, but it was fun to play the game with Santana.

"True." was the Latina's choked response.

"San, one question, okay?" Quinn smiled. "How did you survive?"

"I already told someone...i don't remember much but...I woke up and BritBrit was sucking the bite. I thought she was draining my blood or whatever but apparently she sucked the venom out, because the moment I woke up after that, I could get up and I just crawled to the barricade."

"Ah, I see. Okay, good. Ryan, you can take her." she smiled. "I'm gonna check on Rachel."

"Oh you don't have to go back, I just got phoned that they took everyone inside and that they're busy organizing. I'd suggest waiting in the waiting room for a couple of minutes. Until everything is arranged."

She nodded and sighed. "Fine, I'll go and check if I can find Puck anywhere."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Humble apologies for the long wait. Mistakes are mine.**_

**Chapter 25**

The waiting room was flooded with people, all waiting to get information from a nurse or doctor. Quinn was biting her thumbnail in frustration. She paced around the room, trying to ease her mind and calm herself. She hated the fact that three people she extremely cared about were in hospital. She also hated the fact that some goddamn company thought it was funny to destroy hundreds of lives. Innocent fucking people just minding their own fucking business!

She grabbed her busted phone. She'd broken it somewhere but she couldn't remember where. She flipped it open and called Puck.

An exhausted male voice answered. "Hello?"

"Puck, that you?" She asked, nervously fiddling with the bandage on her arm.

He groaned. "Yeah."

She still smiled. "Where are you?"

"I'm busy helping to clear the town and check for survivors."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay, call me if you find anyone. Be careful."

He chuckled at the other end of the line and whispered "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, of course he couldn't see that. "No, I think being okay is gonna take a while."

"Keep me updated on their situations." he disconnected without a proper goodbye. She didn't blame him but still, she just wanted someone to soothe her, to tell her that everything was gonna be alright. Preferably Rachel. Or Santana.

A doctor walked in and the whole waiting room went silent. The doctor looked at his notes and cleared his throat. "Mariah Simons?" Quinn sighed, looked down and continued pacing. One man jumped up and wept the tears off of his face. "Is my princess okay?" Quinn vaguely remembered Rachel's dad calling his daughter that. It made her feel worse. The doctor motioned for the man to follow him. Quinn watched him as he stumbled to the white-coated man. The doctor looked at his notes, looked back up and said something to him. She saw the man's face drop. He cried out in distress and started crying hysterically. Quinn sighed and shut her eyes. _Another innocent person dead. Fuck this world._

After that, everything passed by slowly. She wondered where Rachel and Santana were, not to mention Beth. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and went to get a coffee.

(…)

When she came back, clutching a hot latte in her cold hands, a doctor was waiting for her. She nervously walked to him.

"Quinn?" He asked her. She nodded. "Could you come with me, please?"

She nodded and bit her lip, following the doctor as he walked to the elevator.

"What is...Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook her head and laughed.

"I just didn't think talking to a full waiting room about contamination in the hospital would work out." he chuckled. "Anyways, allow me to walk you to ms. Berry's room."

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked.

"She's fine. I just need to talk to you about the condition of Ms. Lopez and Beth Corcoran."

Her heart leapt in her chest.

"Ms. Lopez was indeed slightly contaminated. Not that much that it could actually infect someone, but enough to possibly cause her problems."

"Problems?" Quinn repeated. He pressed the '3' button and the lift doors closed.

"Lots of stuff could happen. She could uh..." he searched for an example. "Kidney failures, stomach problems, skin conditions...We have no clue what's gonna happen."

"Okay..." Quinn swallowed a giant piece of sadness. "And Beth?"

"What's your relation to her?" he asked her. The elevator beeped and the doors opened. "I'm her birth mother."

"I see." he nodded. "She's in the same situation as Santana."

"But she's just a child..." Quinn whispered, sobbing. He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "No problem. I'm gonna let you stay with Rachel, she kept on whispering your name and insisting you'd come."

Quinn smiled slightly at the mention of Rachel's name, and then sighed.

"Thanks." He pointed at a door. "Room 303. Don't take too much out of her. And eh..."

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"She has another visitor. But I think that that person is gonna leave soon."

Quinn smiled and knocked on the door. The doctor walked away.

"Come in." She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Her jaw dropped as soon as she noticed who the visitor was. Her blonde hair was nicely cleaned up and smooth and she was holding Rachel's hand. Rachel's eyes were shut, and her complexion was pale.

"BRITTANY!" Quinn yelled, lunged at the zombefied girl.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

"What the FUCK!" Quinn yelled as loud as she could, speeding forward and knocking the taller blonde from the chair she'd been sitting in. Rachel woke up from all the yelling and her eyes opened as she took in the scene in front of her. Quinn knelt at Rachel's bed and grabbed her hand, sobbing slightly.

"Are you okay? Did...did she bite you? Are you hurt?" The cheerleader's eyes were glazed with concern. Rachel shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm fine, Quinn. Go help her up." Quinn looked at Brittany and groaned, shaking her head.

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked, turning her head back to her girlfriend. "Rach, she's a zombie. We saw her as a zombie."

"Quinn she's not a zombie...I think it...the contamination stops or something? I mean, look at her face, she's not zombefied." Rachel sighed. Her ribs hurt and she just wanted Quinn to hold her. But they needed to take care of Brittany first.

Quinn looked down at where the blonde was crying miserably onto the ground. Her face, indeed, wasn't green anymore and her eyes weren't bloodshot either. Quinn gasped in shock. Rachel was right. Brittany wasn't a zombie. She immediately felt beyond guilty. "Brit, I'm so...so sorry. I didn't..."

"You didn't know..." Brittany sniffed and nodded, a slight smile playing on her lips. "I'll just...go."

"No, please stay, B." Quinn said, pressing a kiss to the taller girl's forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany said to her.

"Are you okay, Quinn? And Santana and Beth?" Rachel asked. Quinn sighed. "Santana and Beth are...going to be okay...Rachel, what if it's only temporary?"

"What?" Rachel asked, looking her girlfriend in the eyes.

"That means that all the zombies we didn't kill might still be alive! Rachel, my family! They might still be alive!"

Rachel groaned and shook her head. "Quinn, I hate to say it to you but, we killed your parents. I mean, they're not gonna come back."

Quinn's face fell. It was as if she only just realized it. "They're gone..." She started sobbing and half fell, half collapsed onto Rachel, who winced slightly but patted her girlfriend's back nonetheless.

"Shh, it's okay, Q."

"It's not! I...Beth's lost everything! I lost everything! Damn company!"

"Beth still has her mother, her father and people that care a lot about her. Quinn, I'm here for you."

"Please don't leave me." Quinn sobbed into Rachel's shirt. The brunette sighed and hugged the brunette. "I love you, I'll never leave you."

She kissed her girlfriend on the lips and sighed. "Never."

Brittany was watching the two of them and suddenly realised. "Santana? Where's San! Is she okay!" she almost jumped out of her seat in anxiety.

"I'm gonna go check on her and tell the doctors about the zombie thing. I'll be back before you know it." Quinn got up and left the room, leaving Brittany and Rachel, both sad and sobbing, alone.

(…)

"So the contamination might wear off?" Ryan asked her. She nodded and looked at James too, who was standing a yard away from her, viciously writing on a notepad.

"There might be lots of survivors out there." Quinn stated, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"We need to go back and change our testing instruments." James stated, grabbing his cellphone. "I'll give the boys a call."

As if on cue, Quinn's cellphone rang as well. "Hello?" her voice sounded tired all of a sudden.

"Quinn? It's me, Puck." his voice was anxious and fast.

"Puck? What's wrong?" Quinn's eyes grew wide in concern.

"We've got a survivor down here."

"And? Who is it?" Quinn asked, her chest constricting.

He tried to speak, but the line connection turned very noisy.

"Puck? Can you hear me...?"

"Q-...Quinn?" he asked, through the bad connection.

"Yeah?"

"It's Kurt."


	27. Chapter 27

_**I sing for the ears, not for the eyes - **_**Adele**

**Chapter 27**

She dropped the phone and covered her mouth with both hands. Ryan noticed and walked towards her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"One...One of my friends survived." She choked on her words. "I don't know if he's okay or..." She sighed.

"It's okay. I'll see what I can do." He nodded.

"Do you have any information on Santana? Or Beth?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, I'll check on them in a minute. In the meantime, can you go and tell the police officers outside what you've been going through? About the explosives and the, you know, whole situation?"

She groaned. "I don't know if I'm up for it but I'll have to do it eventually, don't I?"

"I can ask someone of the hospital personnel to stay with you if you want." he said to her, giving her a sad smile through his raven-colored locks and green eyes.

"I...uh...sure." she laughed slightly, giving him a sudden and unexpected hug. He hugged her back and as soon as they pulled apart, Quinn realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll just...go..." she stumbled backwards and ran out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded yet grinning Ryan behind.

She raced as fast as she could to the entrance doors and took a deep breath of fresh air when she left the building. She noticed a small bench and got down onto it, still taking deep breaths to pull herself together. She was still terribly hurting about her girlfriend and daughter being in hospital, and Kurt...she didn't even know whether he was hurt or not, or maybe Puck got injured and Kurt's a zombie and...

She cut her thoughts off with a firm slap on her cheek. "Stop thinking like that, Fabray." she muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself huh, shouldn't you be in the psychiatric ward?" a voice from behind her grinned. She turned around as fast as she could, jumping up and almost twisted her neck. A black haired boy was standing behind her, one sneaker-wearing foot on a big boulder in the garden and the other planted firmly on the ground. He was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of jeans. He had a slight Hispanic accent.

"Uh...no. I was just telling myself to shut up."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job then." he smiled as he joined her on the couch. "Hey, you look very familiar to me, have we met before?"

"I don't know..." Quinn groaned. "I recognize you too but I have no clue where from."

"Anyways, why are you here?" He asked, checking his watch in the meantime.

"I survived the zombie-Lima thing. You?"

"They called me about uh...about an hour ago to tell me that my sister was in hospital and I tried to come as fast as possible." He sighed. "She was in Lima too."

"Your sister? Hang on a second. Gabriel?" she gasped. "I knew that you looked familiar! You're Santana's brother!"

"And you are..._Dios..._I can't remember your name." he said, looking down. She laughed. "It's Quinn." she extended her arm and he shook her hand. "So you're the best friend of my sister? Of course, I know you...I recognize you now. Santana and I don't live together so we don't see each other a lot, but we do care about each other. That's why I immediately raced over here."

"She's okay. She uh...She has a girlfriend and...if you...if you knew that." Quinn stumbled, sighing.

"If you're asking me whether I know she's a lesbian then yes. And she's together with someone named...Brittany, right?" Quinn nodded.

"So Brittany was turned into a zombie...and Santana didn't want to attack her so she let Brittany bite her and then she died but she turned back alive because Brittany sucked the venom out." she took a deep breath. "So she's alive. She's slightly contaminated but she's stable."

He smiled. "Good to hear. How about you? And were there any other people injured?"

"I'm fine, and my girlfriend is also in hospital, and Brittany is too. Brittany is okay and Rachel, my girlfriend, she's recovering."

"Any other people?" He asked, biting his lip. She nodded.

"Puck, the father of my child, he survived too, and Kurt. Both two people from my Glee club."

"Ah, I see. And everyone else is dead or..."

"We don't know, we're still in the phase of trying to figure out what the contamination does." Quinn explained. He sighed.

"Do you happen to know someone named...Blaine?" he asked. Quinn nodded. "Blaine Anderson? Yeah, he was in an other glee club and at an other school but he transferred to our school and our glee club. Do you know him?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we have...a history, to say the least. He used to be my boyfriend. We dated for a couple of months."

"Ah..." Quinn looked shocked. "I- I see." she honestly didn't expect the tanned latino to be gay, but she didn't judge, since about everybody she knew was gay.

"Does he have another boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah, he's dating Kurt. An other guy from Glee."

"The one that survived?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Quinn nodded as she felt her cellphone vibrate. "Hang on, I gotta take this. Hello?"

"Q?" Puck's voice was back at the other end of the line. "Oh hey Puck, is everything okay?"

"We kind of have an issue."

"What is it?"

"remember when I said Kurt survived?" he sighed. "Blaine was next to him and Blaine was a zombie and then bit Kurt but they're bringing him away with an ambulance right now. Blaine is getting treated too, since they know a lot more they might be able to help him. I'll keep you updated. How's stuff over there?"

"Okay and stable. No issues." she said. He laughed slightly. "Talk to you later, baby mama."

"Yeah." she disconnected. She turned back to Gabriel, who was looking at her with a hopeful look on his face.

"Kurt got bitten by Blaine, who is a zombie but they're bringing him in so maybe they can treat him."

He gasped and took a deep breath, before nodding and groaning. "He doesn't deserve it. He's a good boy."

"Boy? How old are you?" Quinn asked, arching an eyebrow. "Twenty." he replied.

"You know whatever you do with him it can count as you being a pedophile?" she grinned. He slapped her on the back of the head and laughed. "Come on, let's get you back inside. You're freezing." he said, touching her cheek. She was getting a little chilly indeed. He pulled her into a hug as they walked back inside and to the elevators, Quinn leading him to Santana's room. He put his hand on the doorknob and was ready to open the door when Quinn stopped him.

"We're not allowed in, I think."

He shook his head. "She's my sister. I need to know if she's okay." he pushed the door open and stepped inside, walking to her bed. "Santana, _Dios mio__. __¿Qué le pasó__?" _

Quinn walked in behind him and shut the door quietly, not trying to ruin the atmosphere inbetween Santana and Gabriel. She kept her back firmly at the wall and didn't make any noise.

Santana was lying in her bed, eyes shut, asleep. She looked pale and fragile and had all sorts of wires and tubes connected to her, almost if she had cancer or was in a coma. Maybe she was both.

Quinn sighed and thought about everything that had happened to them the last days and shook her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Gabriel noticed and walked towards her, hugging her without any words. She barely knew the guy, she'd only met him once in her life and now he was acting like a brother towards her.

"It's okay, don't cry. We're gonna sort this out together. All of us; If you need any help I'll be right here."

"Thanks..." she sniffed and dried her tears with her sleeve. "I'll just leave you two alone and check on Rach."

"Which room is it? I'll pay a visit later." he smiled.

"303. Thanks again for...you know...making me feel better."

He laughed and patted her on the back. "Any friend of Santana's is a friend of mine."

She nodded and left the room, a small smile still on her face.

(…)

"So, diva, what did the doctor say?" Quinn asked as soon as she entered her girlfriend's room. Rachel huffed and sighed. "You took your time. You said you'd come immediately."

"I know, sorry. I just lost track of time, I told Ryan and James about the contamination being possibly temporary, then I ran outside to get some fresh air because I wasn't feeling good, then I met Santana's brother Gabriel, we had a chat and then I took him to Santana's room and I left them there. He's gonna pay you a visit too."

Rachel looked at her with wide eyes. "You weren't feeling good?"

Quinn mentally cursed herself for putting it that way. "I meant that you know, I had a depressing moment and besides it's been like forever since I got a fresh breath of air. Sorry, Rach." She kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and sighed. "So, how did it go?"

She sighed. "Nothing much. Doctor just said to keep me here for another couple of days, maybe at the end of the week I'll be out of here."

Quinn smiled. "We'll see, Diva. How about you Brit? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm good!" the blonde claimed enthousiastically. "Rachel just told me all about Barbra Streisand and I told her about the unicorns! We have so much in common!"

Quinn laughed and nodded at the blonde. "Barbra and unicorns, huh?" she arched an eyebrow, looking at her girlfriend, who shrugged and lifted her hands in the air. "We had to talk about something, didn't we?" She looked at Brittany, who nodded and then started humming along to a song in her head, looking out the window. Quinn turned back to Rachel and smiled.

A knock on the door. "Come in." Rachel said to the door, which went open and revealed a grinning Gabriel. Quinn got up and hugged him, leading him inside. "Rachel, Brittany, this is Santana's brother Gabriel, he lives out of town."

Gabriel nodded at Brittany, who laughed back, and froze when he looked at Rachel. "Rachel Berry." he whispered. She nodded and groaned, unsure whether it was a good or a bad thing that he knew her name.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I saw you perform at regionals, you were awesome! I'm a big fan." A big grin spread all across the brunette's face as she nervously fiddled with the sheet in her hands.

"Thank you, it feels good to be recognised for my singing voice once in a while." She laughed. He nodded and they talked about music and vocal techniques for a couple of minutes, where he confessed he too had a musical past.

"Yeah, I was in glee club too, in my old school, I still play the guitar. We performed at regionals too, we even made it to nationals. But we lost when someone in the group collapsed on stage and we didn't have enough members to continue."

"That sucks..." Rachel mumbled. And then they started talking about stages and warmups and other stuff, untill Quinn couldn't take it anymore and excused herself, wandering off to an other part of the hospital, the children's ward. A nurse greeted her and asked for her name and who she came for.

"Uh, my name is Quinn Fabray? I was in the...in the Lima thing and my daughter as well and I'd like to know more about her condition. Uh, Beth Corcoran..."

The nurse motioned for Quinn to follow her as they went to a desk with a computer on it. she typed Beth's information and looked it up in the hospital database. "Beth Corcoran...don't see it anywhere."

"Could you try Beth Fabray too, please?" Quinn looked at the ground. "One of the paramedics probably misunderstood."

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Beth Fabray, yeah, her condition is stable. She's been moved out of surgery and is in a sterile room, in the quarantaine unit. I'm afraid you can't visit her, you can see her through the glass though, I think. Fifth floor, to the right." the nurse pointed at the elevator.

She kindly thanked the nurse and went to the elevator, reaching the fifth floor in a short amount of time. She wandered around the quarantaine unit trying to find her daughter.

She saw her at the end of the corridor.

Beth had never looked so vulnerable in her life. It made Quinn want to cry, kill and throw up all at once. She had had the mission to protect Beth from zombies and had failed. She didn't even protect her from Brittany for heaven's sake. It was her fault that her daughter was now in hospital with tubes connected to her. She'd never felt so guilty.

_**Holy cow that was a long one! But y'all deserved it. please review!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**I love unicorns.**_

**Chapter 28**

"Quinn?" A voice from behind her. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and stared right into Puck's brown eyes. "How's she doing?"

"I don't know, Puck." she whispered, putting her hands on the glass in front of her. Her heart felt shattered.

"She'll be alright, Q. She has to be."

"How are Blaine and Puck doing, Puck?" She sighed as she focused on the heartbreaking sight in front of her.

"They're testing an antidote they made a couple of hours ago on Blaine, I don't know anything about Kurt."

"He's gonna be okay, right?" The doubt in Quinn's voice made her lose control of herself. "What the fuck are we doing? We're...Zombie apokalypse-thingy! I hate my life! I hate this world! I HATE GOD!" she yelled the last bit, storming out of the corridor and to the stairs. Puck followed after her, checking what she was going to do.

"Woah, where are you going?" Puck grabbed her wrist, but she pushed him and he had to move his feet to prevent falling down the stairs. She used this to gain distance as she was storming down the stairs. "Don't do anything you'll regret later, Q!"

"I already fucking regret even being born!" she yelled at him. He recoiled, but then sighed. "Quinn, I just need to know where you're going. I'm not gonna chase you. I promise."

She stopped and turned around for a second, running one hand through her hair. "I'm going back to Lima, to see if I can help save people."

"Quinn, you can't! They've barricaded everything! Only professionals in suits get to go in!" He said to her, standing a couple of meters away from her. "Yet you get to go in?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Quinn, it's too dangerous. Who knows what you might find or see!" He shook his head.

"Let's hope I get bitten by some damn zombie, it'll make your lives better too!"

"Hey, stop doing that!" he yelled. "stop acting all suicide-ish! You've got Rachel, Santana AND Beth to take care of and help. You're gonna be failing your own daughter and girlfriend." It definitely was a low blow, but she recoiled and started crying, shaking her head. For a second, he thought it worked, but then she turned around.

"They can live on without me. Mom and dad miss me too."

And then, she sprinted out of the room, Puck hot on her heels.

(…)

"Rachel, have you seen Quinn around? I was just talking to her and then she left and I can't find her."

"Oh, maybe she's just at ho..." Rachel recoiled, biting her tongue. They had no more home. Their home was gone. She turned to Gabriel. "I don't know, she's probably working stuff out on her own."

He nodded. "I'm just gonna go check on her." He got up from his chair by her bed and sighed. He walked to the door, but didn't anticipate the door being flung into his face as a furious Puck stormed inside Rachel's room.

"Rachel, Quinn's going to Lima." he whispered. The five words made her heart break inside.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sorry for the lack of updates.**_

**Chapter 29**

"She's...oh my God..." Rachel's eyes were wide as she got up from her bed, pulling out IV's and other wires.

"Rach, chillax!" Puck and Gabriel rushed to her side, easing her back into the bed. Rachel shook her head quickly. "I have to stop her!"

"Rachel, please stop! You have to think about yourself too! Let me take care of it!" Gabriel offered. Puck shook his head. "Woah dude, I don't know who you are but don't go to Lima, it's off limits."

"I don't care." Gabriel shook his head. "Rachel and Santana care about Quinn."

"Yeah dude but they care about you! We don't need another zombie."

Rachel was watching the conversation, shaking her head. She ripped some more tubes out and got up from the bed. She groaned a little at the aches spreading around her body, yet she ignored it, trying to reach Quinn in time. Her girlfriend was seriously gonna kill herself.

She tried to get to the door but she felt four hands behind her holding her back.

"Guys, please!" she groaned. "Let me go!"

"Rachel no!" Gabriel groaned. Puck sighed and grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Rachel Barbra Berry you listen to me right now!" Puck yelled at her. She recoiled at the outburst. "Quinn isn't gonna change her mind when you're in the hospital in a coma because you HIT YOUR HEAD ON THE STAIRS!" he yelled a little louder. Gabriel grabbed his collar and pushed him back. "Lay off of her!"

"Don't touch me!" Puck groaned, pushing Gabriel back. Rachel thought they were gonna get aggressive soon, so she groaned "Guys don't fight."

The pushing turned into a shoving match and finally Puck gave the first blow to Gabriel's eye socket. Gabriel returned the hit to Puck's chin. Rachel jumped up and stumbled over to both fighting guys.

"Guys STOP IT!" she yelled. She got in between the two guys, holding her hands up. She didn't anticipate feeling a sharp pain to her jaw and falling to the ground however, when she heard a thud and she felt her back hit the ground, she saw the two boys hover above her, yelling her name over and over.

(…)

Quinn had to get away. She had to say goodbye to this hard world. She had to run to Lima and...be gone.

She grabbed her phone and sent one last text to Rachel and Santana, and then she entered the Lima town through a hole in the barricaded wall.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Sorry for letting you wait. I still love you.**_

**Chapter 30**

Quinn put a hand on her ribs as soon as she reached the local church. Oddly enough, she hadn't seen a zombie since she got inside. Weird. Her ribs were aching and her head felt so heavy, she could have just put her head down and she'd have been asleep. But she had to find a way to get to her house without getting bit. Breathing heavy because of the exhausting situation she was in, she stumbled to the churchyard, just to get 'in the mood' as she sarcastically told herself in the back of her mind. She got down onto the grass and watched the tombstones appear through the fog. The place gave her the creeps and she was sure that, if a zombie appeared now, she'd die of a heart attack. Then again, she honestly didn't care.

Puck may have thought of her actions as a cry for attention, and maybe that was a little bit true, but in here, she felt determined. She was going to make it happen. She was going to kill herself. The blonde put her hands together and breathed hot air into her hands to warm them. Then, she put them in her sweater pockets and sighed. One particular stone caught her attention.

_Here lies  
><strong>Joseph<strong>**Berry**_

_Loved father, brother and grandfather._

°_12/05/1945__Ϯ__16/10/2011_

Quinn gasped slightly as she dug into her mind to remember something about it. She thought about what day today was, and the shock came when she realised that it was the 27th of October. It had been less than two weeks.

"_I can't believe them! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" Rachel yelled out to her locker when she was in the hall. Quinn, who was passing her on the way, stopped to see what had happened. To gossip about it with Santana and Brittany, but because she was concerned about Rachel as well. She pretended to tie her shoelaces while she listened to the brunette's outburst._

"_It's only a couple of miles away from here WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BURY HIM HERE!" This made Quinn frown. Burying? Who died? The tears rolling down Rachel's face made it obvious that this wasn't about a rabbit or a guinea pig. This was serious. This was someone close to her. The brunette shut her locker and took a deep breath. "Why at a catholic church?" Then, she walked away. Quinn got up and arched an eyebrow, feeling sorry for the small brunette. The moment passed pretty quick and she walked away in the opposite direction, moving on with her life._

"Damn it." Quinn shook her head and felt a tear roll down her cheek as well. She cared for Rachel and suddenly felt very angry for not helping the brunette that day, when she had the chance to comfort her. She got up again and looked around. Behind her was a small field where the last flowers of the season were blooming proudly. She walked numbly to the dirt and when she returned, she was carefully clutching a small purple flower in her cold hands. She got onto her knees in front of the grey marble and gently placed the flower onto the dirt. She smiled and got back up, wiping the dirt off of her clothes. She bowed her head and brought her hands together, saying a quick prayer for the man before turning around.

That's when she froze.

Behind her was a little girl. She couldn't be older than 10. Her skin was green and her eyes were bloodshot and yellow. She laughed manically. Quinn's heart stopped beating at the sight. She couldn't hurt a little girl! Then again, the little girl was a zombie. What the fuck was she supposed to do?

The little girl didn't give her much time to think her dilemma through though, as she launched herself onto the blonde almost immediately.

(...)

"Rachel...Rach?"

"Hey Jewbabe, come on, wake up for me!"

Rachel opened her eyes at the voices inside her head calling her name. She groaned slightly as an ache slowly spread around her right eye.

"Rach, can you get up?" A voice asked. Then, someone touched her shoulder and she noticed two faces hovering above her. "Wha..." she mumbled. Two hands pulled her up and she got back onto her feet, looking at the two boys standing next to her.

"Who did it?" was all she asked. Puck sighed. "I'm so sorry..."

"YOU!" she pointed at Gabriel, "Go to your sister, she needs you more than I do. YOU," she moved her pointing finger to Puck, "You go and see if you can get some fresh clothes and a shower. No offense."

The two boys groaned. Rachel checked her arms to see if anything happened to them when she knocked the tubes out. Nothing seemed infected or anything, so she nodded to herself and looked around. She knew what she had to do. "Come on, move it!" The boys left the room and as soon as they were out of sight, she looked down. She was wearing a damn hospital gown and she laughed as she spotted her clothes on a chair by her bed. They may have been dirty and bloody, but at least it was something decent to wear. She put them on (slowly, everything took a lot more time because of her injuries) and left her room. She had to do this. She disappeared behind the corner and went to the elevators. She got to the parking lot without problems and she called a cab when she was back on the main road.

"Where do you wanna go, miss?" The cab driver asked her. She sighed.

"Get me as close to Lima as you can." She got inside the car. The driver groaned.

"Slow down there, Lima is off limits! It's a zombie manifestation in there!"

"I know, I am..." she hesitated. "A reporter for the local news. I need to get some shots from the barricades."

"Well, alright then, let's go." The driver nodded and drove away.

The whole ride was awkward, the driver kept telling her everything about Lima he knew, and she just nodded along. _"__I__lived__there__my__whole__life__you__moron!__" _She wanted to yell at his face, but she knew it didn't matter. She just took it and waited until they arrived.

"Well, there you go, miss reporter. Lima at it's finest." he snorted. "That'll be ten bucks."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She got out of the car, completely ignoring the man's open hand, expecting the money.

"Hey, you gotta pay for the drive!" He yelled at her when she raced to the barricades. She saw the policemen and soldiers with guns guarding the entrances, but ignored them. She knew Quinn was inside and she had to get to her.

"HEY!" The man now yelled, getting attention from the guards. They looked at him and yelled "Buddy, what the hell are you doing! This is off limits!"

"I just need to...!" he pointed at Rachel who was at the barricade, but from the soldiers' point of view it looked like he pointed to the town. They shook their heads. "Nobody's going in. Turn around and go home."

"I just need the money!" he yelled, pointing at Rachel again, who had now disappeared through the same hole Quinn had gone through.

"You don't risk your life for a couple of dollars the newscasters pay you, son!" One of the older police officers yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

A lot of things happened in a split second; the man ran to the barricade, Rachel got up inside of Lima, the officers raised their guns and...a gunshot rang through the air, forcing Rachel onto hands and knees again.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! What the fudge is wrong with these computer-fixing nerds! It's been two freaking months since I gave it to you and you're STILL NOT DONE? Unsatisfied customer in the room people! Anyways, here we go…**_

**Chapter 31**

Rachel got up again and held her hand in front of her mouth, to prevent herself from yelling. Through the hole in the wall, she saw the taxi driver lying on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his back. She just killed a person. Her head started to spin. Then, she realised it. She was in Lima. Quinn was there too. She had to be quick to change her girlfriend's mind.

She wiped some mud off of her clothes and sprinted away, searching for her girlfriend.

(…)

"Aaaah!" Quinn yelled in fear as the little girl climbed on top of her. It reminded her of The Ring, or The Exorcist or whatever movie with a girly monster in it. She freaked out on the inside and thought about Rachel.

"I don't want to die!" Quinn yelled on top of her lungs. She pushed the zombie girl off of her. The girl fell onto the ground and Quinn searched around for a weapon to protect herself. When she realized that she would never find something in time, she used the universal plan B in times of disaster: running your ass off. She turned around and sprinted away as fast as she could. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she tried to get away from the zombie. She saw other people looking at her but she tried to not make eye contact, because she had no idea whether they were humans or zombies. She passed the Lima Bean and in a flash remembered all the good times she and her friends shared from Lima. She was honestly going to miss it so much, she could have started crying if she wanted to. Not that it came in handy when you're running away from zombies.

More and more memories rushed through her but she had to shake them away and save them for when she was somewhere more peaceful. She looked behind her and saw that the girl was coming closer to her and Quinn realized that she wasn't going to be able to run much longer.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" she repeated it under her breath as a mantra. Panic took over her body and she was running out of possibilities. She thought about Rachel, Santana, Brittany and the rest of Glee. She was going to miss all of them but she couldn't keep running around like this forever. She could still try to hide, but if it wasn't this zombie that would bite her, it would definitely be an other one.

Suddenly, as she was trying to think of anything else, there was a loud noise behind her. She jumped in fright and looked back. A giant shockwave was coming towards her and her brain caught up with her senses quickly. One of the explosives.

She didn't know how much time she had left until the other ones exploded. The shockwave was coming closer and the little girl that had tried to kill her, was sent flying into her. She groaned in pain as the zombie collided with her, and when the shockwave reached her too, she was flung even further into the asphalt of the road. She coughed at the pain rushing through her body but got up immediately. She looked around and saw the zombie motionlessly on the ground.

(…)

Rachel felt the ground tremble underneath her feet and gasped. One of the explosives was set off, and she immediately freaked out at the thought of her girlfriend. Quinn could be dead by now.

The thought made her run even faster, heading towards where the explosion came from. A giant mushroom cloud of smoke filled the air above her and she used it as a point of orientation. She raced beyond her own physical limits, desperately trying to tell herself that Quinn was going to be just fine.

(…)

"Santana, we've got problems." Gabriel entered his sister's hospital room without a greeting.

"What is it? Did you lose your wallet again?" Santana laughed at his brother, but her face fell when she saw Gabriel's tears. She sat up in her bed and as her brother came closer, hugged him.

"¿Qué pasó?" Santana whispered in his ear. He sighed.

"Quinn and Rachel." He said, running a hand through his hair, his spanish accent very audible.

"What about them?" Santana asked, biting her lower lip. She was beyond concerned; she had never seen her brother cry before.

"Quinn ran off to Lima again and Rachel followed them, and they just said on the news that they shot someone at the gates and that they let one of the explosives detonate."

Santana gasped. _No fucking way. Tubbers and RuPaul dead?_

Her tears came quicker than expected. Soon enough she was crying in her brother's arms.

(…)

"Quinn! QUINN!" Rachel's cries were getting more and more desperate by the second. She looked around as fast as she could, she needed to hold her girlfriend and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She needed to get her girlfriend away from there.

And then, she saw a figure on the road. A blonde figure, limping. Rachel sighed in relief and ran towards the silhouette, yelling the blonde's name.

When she was close enough, though, she realized her mistake. The figure wasn't Quinn. It was not even human. She had walked right in the trap of a zombie. She screamed at the top of her lungs and turned around to run away as fast as possible.

(…)

Quinn was checking her cheek with her fingertips. She had landed on her right shoulder and onto the right part of her face. She didn't have a mirror so she couldn't see whether it was bad or not, but it stung like a bitch anyways. She looked around and moved her shoulder around a bit to get the aching feeling away. She was still looking for a way to get out. She was at a part of town that she never really visited when Lima was still a fucking town, so she was getting more and more lost.

The silence of the streets she roamed was occasionally intruded by a gurgling sound of one of the zombies she had to pass carefully. But now, everything was quiet again. Well, for a moment. Then, screams filled the air. Human shrieks of fear. And she had heard them before. Her eyes grew wide. _Rachel. _

She turned around to check where her girlfriend was, but as soon as she turned around, someone ran into her and grabbed her wrists. She winced in pain as every part of her body was still a bit sore because of the shockwave. She thought of a zombie trying to attack her or bite her, so she slapped the hand away. Then, she finally realised that it was in fact her girlfriend trying to pull her along with her.

"Quinn, no time for explanations! Come with me now or we're both nutritional, vitamin C-packed treats for a bunch of mutants!"

Quinn shook her head at her girlfriend's explanation and tried to run, but figured soon enough that running wasn't on her to do-list. Her feet and knees were hurting as hell from her fall. Rachel realised Quinn was hurting and returned to the spot where her girlfriend was standing, doubled over and breathing heavy, and she picked Quinn up in one motion.

Quinn opened her eyes and noticed she was being carried.

"On our wedding, remind me that I'll be the one carrying you." She groaned at her girlfriend, half delirious and half telling the truth. Rachel laughed slightly and then panted. She had to run with the weight of Quinn in her hands. Not that Quinn was heavy, it just wasn't benificial to their current situation. She got to the last street before she returned to the hole and looked behind her, the zombies were at a safe distance, giving up on the two treats, and looking for other people to eat. Rachel put Quinn down and put a hand on her chest, trying to stabilize her breathing.

"You okay?" She asked Quinn, who nodded and got up slowly. "I hate bombs."

"I'm with you." Rachel panted, still slightly out of breath.

"So, how do you suggest we get out of here without getting shot by those assholes in whites?" Quinn asked, rubbing her aching cheek in frustration.

"Don't rub it, you'll get infections." Rachel warned her. "And there's a small hole close to the gates, but not that close that they can see you."

"Good. Let's go." Quinn started walking, at a slow pace but still moving. Rachel was immediately behind her.

"By the way, Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn turned around and looked at her girlfriend. Rachel was standing there, looking at her, not moving. Quinn grew concerned and she walked to her girlfriend. "Rach, you okay?"

Rachel lifted her hand and slapped Quinn across the face, on the not-injured cheek. Quinn nursed the blow and groaned. "What was that for?"

"For being so stupid to come back in here and making everyone upset. Puck punched me in the face because of what you did."

Quinn's eyes grew wide. "He WHAT?"

Rachel shook her head. "Never mind. But sorry about the slap." Rachel leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

_Damn, I've missed those lips._


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the support. I really appreciate it. We're almost at 200 reviews! Ohmgahswsh.!**_

_**(Oh, and thatawkwardmoment when you re-read your stories and realised that you put 'we're coming to the final chaps' when really it's not even halfway. :s)**_

**Chapter 32**

Quinn stumbled to keep up with Rachel, who was walking firmly to the gates. Quinn wasn't someone to admit that she was weak, and mostly would just smile at her pain and continue, but this was ridiculous. Her blouse was ripped open around the shoulder by the explosion and she was walking on adrenaline and natural painkillers, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby, wait up." She said to Rachel, who turned around and ran to her girlfriend's aid.

"Sorry, baby! I didn't notice! Why don't you open your mouth and tell me when something is wrong?" Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek in her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…my shoulder is…I landed on it and…it's the shoulder that got grazed…it healed over the past time since we escaped from here but…I think something is wrong." Quinn gritted her teeth as her shoulder started aching again. Rachel pulled Quinn to a rock on the edge of the forest next to the road they were walking on and pushed her down.

"Uh, baby? Don't mean anything with it, but don't you think it's a little risky if one of those zombies got out of the forest and grabbed me from behind and dragged me in the woods or something?" Quinn laughed slightly, but winced as Rachel touched her shoulder. The brunette crouched next to her girlfriend.

"I'll protect you." Was the only thing Rachel said, before she started unbuttoning Quinn's blouse. Quinn coughed slightly in her hand.

"Like…here?" Quinn asked, putting a hand on her girlfriend's thigh. Rachel laughed and shook her head, but didn't slap the hand away. "Where the hell is your mind, Fabray?"

"With youuuu…." Quinn groaned as Rachel took off her blouse around the shoulder. She gasped slightly, but managed to cover it up with a cough.

"What? What is it?" Quinn asked, looking down. The graze re-opened and it was bleeding a little bit, but nothing life-threatening.

"Is that a reason to freak out? It's just a little blood. I'm sure you've seen more around here." Quinn laughed, trying to break the tension. Rachel, however, didn't laugh and was still focused on her wound.

"This isn't…Quinn, what the hell happened when you were here alone?" Rachel asked.

"Uh…I went to check on mom and dad, but I didn't get there because I stopped at the graveyard to rest and then I saw your grandfather…" Quinn trailed off. Rachel took a deep breath and felt tears stinging in her eyes. She shook her head and continued to check the wound. Quinn groaned . "So, I stopped there and a little girl attacked me. I brushed her off and started running. That's when the explosion happened."

"So, the little girl attacked you. Did she injure you in any way?" Rachel asked, still focusing on the wound. When she touched the center, Quinn cried out slightly. Rachel backed off immediately and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "Quinn, did she hurt you?"

"I…no! I mean…I don't think so…Otherwise I'd be pretty much of a zombie right now." Quinn tried to joke around one more time, but Rachel wasn't in a joking mood.

"This wasn't done by the explosion, this is a scratch." Rachel explained, pointing at her girlfriend's shoulder.

"No, no. That can't be. I just…It's probably just the wound that opened up again.

"Quinn...It's okay. What happened?" Rachel put her own hand on her girlfriend's thigh too.

"Nothing happened." Quinn said, shaking her head. _She was speaking the truth._

"Quinn, I'm in love with you, you don't have to be ash-…"

"I'M NOT ASHAMED! NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED!" Quinn yelled in frustration. She got up, slapped Rachel's hand from her thigh and started walking. Rachel stayed behind and got onto the rock herself, burying her hands in her hair.

(…)

"Nothing fucking happened…" Quinn repeated as she was walking on the road Rachel had explained. "Why does she fucking have to act all concerned as if I'm a zombie myself. Ah, speak of the devil…" she said to herself as a zombie passed her like a normal pedestrian passed a cycler. She didn't say anything and the zombie didn't react. "Hmpf…I must look like a zombie more than I thought…maybe Rachel was right…"

Lost in thoughts, she walked along the road and suddenly realized that she'd done the exact same thing she had done hours ago; disappoint Rachel and leave her alone. Next to the woods.

To make matters worse, the sun was going down and the sky was getting dark.

_Not my girlfriend, alone in a creepy forest filled with zombies. No fucking way._

She gasped and turned around immediately, at a much faster pace. The pain in her shoulder was barely noticeable as adrenaline took over once again. She had to find her girlfriend…before it was too late.

(…)

Meanwhile, Rachel was still sitting on the rock. She had thought about running after Quinn, begging her for forgiveness, but she knew she'd only make her girlfriend more angry. This was real life, not a stupid fight over a lipstick or a slushy facial or whatever. No, this wasn't real life. This was the most surreal thing that had ever happened to her. And when she would make it to Broadway, this'll definitely be written down precisely in her autobiography: Rachel Barbra Berry: Zombie-slayer and Broadway star. Well, working title.

She got up slowly from the rock and looked around. She expected the guards to stay at their post 24/7 and she had to spend the night somewhere safe, because it wasn't going to be easy to watch out for zombies in the middle of the night when you didn't have a freaking gps to tell you where to go left or right.

She stretched her cramped limbs and looked around. She was surrounded by forests. It gave her the creeps.

_A couple of months ago, the whole glee club went on a camping trip for the weekend, to bond with each other. She knew that the others only liked her because of her voice, but still she at least hoped someone would talk to her. Finn sometimes winked at her when he was alone, but in the group she was always sitting on her own, not even caring about asking someone to pass her the water or whatever. So she just stayed in her tent all day, the tent that she had to share with Quinn, to make matters worse. Back then, Quinn was still the bitch she always was, and in the night they had to spend together, Quinn snuck off to stay with Santana and Brittany. So she was left all alone. The second night, Quinn woke her up around three AM and pulled her out of the tent._

"_Quick, go!" Quinn said to her, sounding out of breath and scared. Rachel, still half asleep, rubbed her eyes. "What is it!"_

"_There are fucking weird things happening here...all the tents are empty. I've checked everywhere, they're gone."_

_Rachel, now fully awake, gasped in fear. "What do we do?" Quinn shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek. "Run! RUN! GET HELP!" Quinn pushed her to the forest and she ran, ran like she'd never ran before. She was running so hard the blood was pounding in her ears. That's when somebody tripped her. She looked down and saw a root sticking out the ground. She'd made herself fall. She looked up and she was met with the bloody figure of Santana. She had a wound on her forehead and blood was gushing out. She yelled in pain and ran towards Rachel, who shrieked in fear and backed off. She ran to the other direction and saw Brittany lying on the ground with an axe in her forehead. Everything became too much for her, and she fainted on the spot._

_When she woke up again, she was back at the campfire, with Finn bending over her, looking concerned. Female voices were talking in the distance, arguing with a male voice. _

"_Hey, Rach. You okay?" _

"_Finn?" she groaned. "What happened?" _

"_Santana, Quinn and Brittany played a trick on you and you fainted." Finn explained, scowling at the three girls behind him. Santana sighed. "I just loved the look on her face. It wasn't our fault she fainted." Quinn nodded in agreement. Brittany just looked confused._

"_But how..." Rachel asked. Finn shook his head. "Fake blood, fake wounds, fake axe... and fake tears." He scowled again, now in Quinn's direction, who just laughed and shook her head. "Just my acting abilities. If she says she's a good actress she should see when it's fake and real." _

_Rachel felt her heart skip a beat and she ran to her tent, and didn't come out for the rest of the trip._

Back in the present, Rachel shook her head at the memory. She kept repeating that everyone accepted her now. Quinn was in love with her for freak's sake. While she kept on thinking about that one prank, she walked down the road that lead to the barricades, and kept her eyes open for suspicious activities within the forests.

(...)

Quinn couldn't help but think about the prank as well as she walked down the road that separated the one forest from the other. She hated herself every single time she thought about pranking Rachel, although her inner bitch kept repeating that the trick had been awesome. If she would nowadays do it to...say...Jacob Ben Israel, she was sure that Rachel wouldn't hesitate to participate. Well, maybe not. But she would try to convince her girlfriend anyways.

She hesitantly touched her shoulder and cheek and groaned. This had been the billionth time in about a week that she'd gotten hurt. Along with Rachel. Every time she'd seen her girlfriend hurting in the past week, she couldn't help but cry on the inside. She'd do anything to take her girlfriend's pain herself. As she thought of that, she saw something moving in the forest on the left. She stopped dead in her tracks and focused on the figure. Meanwhile, a branch snapped behind her and she turned around. She'd never been so scared in her life. She took superficial breaths, close to hyperventilating, and looked around. She saw figures approaching and she ran as fast as she could...

(...)

Rachel was blaming herself for everything that had happened to each of them in the past week. If only she'd been more observant, more caring about the three other girls neither of them would have gotten hurt. Especially Quinn. She ran a little faster, trying to reach Quinn before she made mistakes or before something happened to her. She ran faster and faster, until she was sprinting full speed towards where she thought her girlfriend was at.

"Quinn!" She yelled, not caring about exposing herself to possible zombie threats. Her guts told her something terrible had happened.

(...)

Quinn heard weird noises around her. Branches snapping, birds whistling, and something calling her name. She was losing her mind. A monotone ringing sound was taking over her mind and she couldn't take the sounds anymore, dropping to the ground.

"Make them go away..." as if she was hearing voices, she crawled on the asphalt trying to get away from the noises...she was going crazy...

But she had to go back, for Rachel's sake. She didn't even care about her own safety anymore, she'd sacrifice herself for her girlfriend any day.

And something told her that day had finally come.

(...)

Rachel had to slow down for a second, to prevent herself from fainting again. Her head was spinning at the lack of food she'd had lately and the big efforts her body had been going through. She started walking, still fast enough to advance, but not as fast as she wanted herself to go. She kept nervously looking behind her every single time she heard a noise, and wondered whether she was in a horror movie and someone would randomly yell "cut!" and all the madness would stop. But she knew that this was reality.

She froze when she turned around a corner and saw something on the ground, crawling. She didn't know whether it was a zombie or Quinn, and she realized she'd made that mistake about half an hour ago, resulting in both of them almost getting killed. So, she had to play safe. But as she advanced slowly to check from a closer range, a silhouette stumbled out of the forest and checked the heap on the ground out. He gurgled loudly and pulled the figure into the forest.

That's when Rachel realized: zombies didn't eat zombies. Which meant...

_Quinn._

_**A/N: So that was one of the longest chaps I've ever written for this story, but including the small anecdote from the camping trip I couldn't help but keep on writing. Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review!**_

_**New chap coming on tonight, I promise! *sends promise butterfly* **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: So, the promise butterfly passed away...Got caught up watching The Rite...Freaking amazing movie! I recommend it to anyone who isn't squeamish!**_

**Chapter 33**

Rachel sprinted as fast as she could to the woods, and looked around. Her chest was aching, not because of her intense efforts, but because of the thought that Quinn could be bitten by now. She tried to make out figures in the darkness, but all she saw was trees. Then, a twig snapped to her right. She knew it could easily be an animal, but she was eager to take any risk for her girlfriend. She raced to the spot where she'd heard the sounds and froze when she saw somebody dragging a body through the woods. The night cooled the air around her and especially in the forest, Rachel was freezing. That didn't stop her from racing to the spot where she saw the body however. When she was about ten feet away from the dragging zombie, she hesitated. She couldn't just randomly storm the zombie, with the risk of her getting hurt too. That would cause Quinn even more trouble. To make matters a whole lot worse, it had started raining. Thick drops of water fell on her head and the rain on the leaves above her made it impossible to focus on small sounds like twigs snapping. She sighed and followed the zombie from a safe distance. She tried to be as quiet as possible, yet that wasn't easy with all the twigs and moss on the ground. She looked around and rubbed her hands, trying to create friction and heat. She blew hot air in her numbing fingers, and focused back to the figure. She hated the fact that she couldn't just walk to the zombie and punch his guts out. She looked at the ground and found a huge stick, barely maneuverable. She picked it up and groaned at the weight. She stepped forward, hoping that zombies didn't react to sounds. She realized that if she wasn't gonna reach them soon, she'd just fall over from the weight. And then there was the possibility that she'd hit Quinn. Too much risk. She dropped the stick and fell onto the ground, losing her balance. The zombie turned around and dropped Quinn onto the ground. The blonde got up and crawled away as far as she could, breathing heavy. Rachel had no time to check on her girlfriend and she crawled to the zombie, lunging at him with bare fists, in a pure rage.

"Don't...Ever...Fucking...Hurt...My...Girlfriend...AGAIN!" Rachel started hitting it over and over. The zombie grunted and threw her off of his body and the brunette slammed into the trees. She groaned but got up and grabbed the first stick she could find. She raced back to the zombie and stabbed it through his nose and right into his brain. She zombie gurgled loud and then exploded, in guts and blood, like the other zombie. Rachel fell down from the force of the 'explosion'. Quinn finally took a deep breath and crawled to her girlfriend. "Rachel? Fuck...Rach, baby, wake up!" when she realized that Rachel wasn't answering, she felt so much guilt, tears started rolling their way down her dirty cheeks. She winced as the tears collided with the bloody cut, and picked her girlfriend up. "Goddamn zombies." She cursed as she hauled her girlfriend over her shoulder. Normally, she'd have done it more bridal styled, more cliché and more romantic, but her shoulder was hurting like hell and there was no time for romance, she needed to get her girlfriend out of there. She stumbled to get back onto the road but she managed.

(...)

Santana was rushing through the hospital corridors, not even caring about being in bed or being monitored. A nurse saw her and she did as casual as possible, which wasn't hard. Nothing was wrong with her and she knew it. Yes, there COULD be things wrong in a couple of years, but fuck that. She needed time NOW, to check on her two friends. Tears continuously stained her cheeks at the thought of two people she'd gotten close to over time, Quinn being a longtime friend and Rachel just being...the person that Santana definitely didn't expect. She paced around, trying to find Puck or Gabriel...anyone.

What she didn't expect, was that Brittany would randomly pass her in the corridor. She turned around and her eyes grew so wide they almost popped out of their sockets. She raced to her girlfriend and turned her around, kissing her on the lips. "Brit! Oh my God!"

"San!" Brittany smiled bright and hugged her girlfriend. "I'm so glad I finally see you!"

"And you! Do you remember anything?" Santana asked, putting an arm over her girlfriend's shoulder and for a second, forgetting about Quinn and Rachel.

"No, I just woke up in the middle of the road, and I saw you crawling away, I followed you and you crawled away faster, then I snuck out through a hole and went to the hospital to see if you were there, you looked sick." She paused. "And then I passed a door and saw Rachel in a bed so I stopped there."

"I see...Brit, did you get yourself checked out?" Santana asked. Brittany shook her head. "I feel fine, Santana."

Santana turned around and went to the nearest doctor. "Can you help my girlfriend out?"

"Santana, shouldn't you be in bed?" the doctor asked. _Fuck. Busted._

"Yeah, yeah. But my girlfriend, the one that bit me, she didn't get checked out yet."

The doctor nodded and grabbed Brittany by the shoulder, leading her down to the contagion unit. Santana stayed behind, worrying about Rachel and Quinn again.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: sorry for the long wait, happy 2012 and merry christmas! :D I know it's waaaay too late but better late than never :p Here's chap 34 and please review!**_

**Chapter 34**

"Quinn?"

"Quinn, can you hear me?"

"If you hear me, wake up!"

Quinn opened her eyes slowly and groaned at the bright lights. She was surrounded by people and felt crowded.

"Where…where am I?" the question sounded so cliché and weird, as if she was in a dramatic movie. She looked up and saw someone looking at her, a face so familiar she could have cried if she wasn't struggling to breathe at the crowded room.

"San…" Quinn gasped loudly and looked at her friend. Santana grabbed her hand, and smiled sadly.

"Welcome back, Q. You had me beyond worried! I heard you guys went to Lima and I heard that someone got killed and…" Santana cut herself off, looking at the doctors next to her.

"What's wrong with me?" Quinn asked in the same weak, creaky voice she had had ever since she woke up.

"The guards at the barricades heard someone yelling 'run, run' so they went to take a look and they saw two girls on the ground, one passed out and one having a panic attack, struggling and yelling loudly. They checked you and neither of you got contaminated so they brought you to the hospital." Santana explained in a silent voice.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn said, now getting up from the pillows. She looked down and saw her shoulder bandaged and she felt stitches on her cheek.

"She's getting treated. One of her ribs cracked from a slam or a fall and it caused some kind of internal bleeding. No worries, it's going to be okay. You're both going to be fine."

Quinn nodded and one of the doctors stepped forward and eased her back onto the pillows.

"Tell Rachel I love her, Santana." Was the last thing she said before one of the doctors gave her some painkillers and she eased into a dreamless sleep.

(…)

"Quinn…" Rachel groaned when she woke up.

"Easy, you've had quite a surgery." She heard a male voice say. _Ryan, James, Puck, Gabriel?_

"Quinn, where's Quinn?" She opened her eyes and looked around. Her ribs were aching.

"She's recovering from her own surgery." She looked at the guy and recognized him as Puck.

"Surgery? What happened? Did she get hurt? I…I can't remember anything after that zombie kidnapped her and I chased after her…"

Puck shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You're both safe. We're gonna sort it out. Everybody's going to be okay."

Rachel nodded and looked around. She was in a big white room, with windows. They made you able to look into the rooms from the corridor. A couple of machines, a bed and that was it.

"Santana and Brittany, are they…" she wanted to ask, but a short knock on the door made the both of them look up. The door opened, and a thin looking, worn out Santana was standing in the doorway.

"How are you holding up?"

"Did you check on Quinn?" Puck asked. Santana nodded.

"And?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening.

"She's going to be fine. They sedated her so that she could sleep for a bit. She looked like she had to run a marathon. White as a sheet and shaking."

Rachel didn't look convinced by this explanation, but Santana shook her head. "Chill, Berry. She's going to be peachy."

"Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked. Santana looked down. "They're treating her. Apparently they found a rather large dose of an unknown venom in her system. "

Puck put a hand on Santana's shoulder, which the brunette didn't slap away. "She's going to be fine too."

"Unknown, Puck." Santana looked at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "UNKNOWN. Which means they DON'T have a CURE for it. She could be DEAD by now…" Santana wept like a little girl, and Puck and Rachel soothed her.

(…)

"The victim of the Lima barricade shooting of this afternoon was a forty-year old cab driver who tried to enter the contaminated town. So far, there have been reports of 8 people surviving, all inbetween 17 and 18 years old, with the exception of a one-year old girl. All teenagers got away by 'hiding, care and braveness.' They are all recovering in hospital. This afternoon, one of the deadly explosives, installed under the supervision of the CEO of Pharma Lima, the company that started all the madness in the first place, detonated. There were no victims. Reporter at the barricades is Thomas Simpson…"

Quinn switched off the TV and felt horribly guilty. A man had been killed in Lima. She knew Rachel had to do something with it. She probably got a cab to drive her to the barricades.

A knock on the door invaded her thoughts and brought her back to reality, and she coughed slightly before announcing that whoever was at the door could enter. The door swung open and the figure standing there looked like an angel.

"No…fucking…way…" She stumbled, before pulling every single wire she had inside her body out to get up and hug him.

_**A/N: tbc ;) Who is the mystery man? Is it Kurt or Blaine or someone else….. Please alert, review, fave…**_

_**Ellen**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for the wait.**_

**Chapter 35**

"Kurt!" Quinn smiled as she hugged him. He shook his head and slightly pushed her away.

"You should be in bed, princess." He smiled sadly. She nodded and got back into bed. Kurt joined her on the bed and patted her legs.

"Where's Blaine? What happened with you two?" Quinn asked, sipping from a glass of water she'd recently spotted next to her bed. He shook his head.

"Blaine and I went to Breadstix together and then we saw all sorts of people outside running around, freaked out. We checked outside and saw the zombies, we freaked out too. Blaine pulled me into his car and we raced to his place. We stayed there for two or three days and then his parents came home, both injured. We took care of them and then…something so freaking creepy happened…His mother started stirring and spasming, and her eyes rolled backwards, and then her skin became green-ish and her eyes were yellow, and she attacked us. Blaine pushed me away and took the hit, and he fell onto the ground. He started spasming out too, yelling at me to run, but I wouldn't leave him. Finally he lunged at me and I ran, I ran all around town, and then finally arrived at my place. After about a day, he found me and…I can't remember much after that."

While he was speaking, she noticed with a hollow feeling in her stomach, that his neck had a bandage around it.

"Do you know where Blaine is?" Quinn asked, holding his hand in hers. He nodded and coughed a little. "He's in quarantaine. They're treating him. He'll be alright."

"But, Kurt…Aren't zombies people who died? Doesn't that mean he…died? I mean, Brittany was a zombie too…" She trailed off, biting her lower lip.

He shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea what's supposed to happen. I've literally been living under a rock for the past days. I don't even know who survived. I was just getting some fresh air from the hospital and I heard two doctors talking about you, so I came here. Update me, Quinn, please."

Quinn smiled. "Rachel survived. And so did Santana, Brittany and Puck. And Beth."

Kurt beamed at the list of people who survived , and then his face fell. "Cedes, Tina, Finn…"

Quinn smiled sadly too and shook her head. "They actually might be alive, Kurt. They're testing all types of cures, maybe they can fly a plane over and everybody will wake up."

Kurt's eyes started to water at the thought of his possibly lost friends and Quinn pulled him in a hug, from the uncomfortable position of her hospital bed.

(…)

"Quinn, Rachel wants you to…" Santana opened the door and froze when she saw the hugging couple. Santana's mouth dropped as she saw Kurt. Then, she raced forward and pulled Kurt off of Quinn.

"How can I know you aren't a zombie?" She asked him as she pushed him against the wall. Kurt shook his head and groaned. Quinn jumped out of her bed once again and this time, she pulled Santana off of Kurt.

"San, he's not a zombie. Please." Quinn looked her friend in the eyes. Santana took a deep breath. "Rachel told me that she wanted a kiss from you and that you had to race down there. She's in room 113."

It was Kurt's turn to be surprised. He looked from Santana to Quinn and shook his head. "No way…Is the faberry thing finally on?" He grinned wider than the Cheshire cat. "I knew it…I KNEW IT!" He started clapping enthusiastically. Quinn laughed and Santana smiled at his reaction. "I'm glad you found love, Quinn." He then said, more official.

Quinn laughed and nodded. "I'm glad you found Blaine."

"Looks like we're all gays then…" Santana stated plainly. "Klaine, Brittana and Faberry…I never thought Puck would turn out to be the only single one…"

The three shared a good laugh after that statement. A knock on the door interrupted them and Quinn cursed loudly and jumped back onto the bed. Santana pulled the covers over her head and Kurt got down onto the visitor's chair. Quinn announced that the guest could come in, it turned out to be a nurse, who nodded friendly to everybody, and then gasped when she noticed that Quinn had ripped out all the wires.

"Miss Fabray, if you please, we don't plug them in for fun…" She shook her head and put everything in. Santana held her friend's hand, who winced in pain at the needles invading her skin.

"When can I leave? I need to see Rachel." Quinn said. The nurse took a deep breath. "Rachel Berry was moved to quarantine a couple of minutes ago."

Quinn's heart fell. "Wh-what?" Santana and Kurt were dumbfounded.

"We tested a cure on her and it kind of backfired. No worries, she'll be back onto her feet in no time." The nurse did a quick check of Quinn's vitals and head wounds, and then left, leaving the trio behind with shocked looks on their faces.

"She's been hurt so much in the past week." Quinn whispered, before the flood of tears returned to her.

_**A/N: Well, who knows when I'll update again? ;D Anyways, thanks for reading.**_

_**BTW: rest in peace Whitney Houston…We will always love you.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: I've been very busy with other stuff lately, and I have a lot of stuff to update, but here's the ending for Undead. I loved the experience of writing a zombie-fic…I might even write another one :)**_

**Chapter 36 (the last)**

When Rachel opened her eyes for the first time after the backfired medication, she found that her hand was clutching something warm. She looked up and saw Quinn sitting next to her bed, sleeping. Careful not to wake her girlfriend, she twitched her legs to get the numb feeling away. Unfortunately, this caused Quinn to moan. She froze as she looked at her blonde girlfriend.

Her head lifted and she opened her eyes. "Rachel?"

"I'm so glad…you're okay…" Rachel groaned. Quinn rubbed her eyes and nodded, smiling. "I'm glad that I get to see your eyes again…they…" Quinn bit her lower lip. "They told me that they moved you back to quarantaine and I was so scared…"

"Hey…" Rachel caressed Quinn's cheek. "It's okay…I'm not in pain or anything. A-are you okay?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm healing…It still hurts but I'll get over it."

"Any updates on the situation in Lima?" Rachel asked Quinn, who nodded. "I was talking to Kurt earlier."

"Kurt? What did he say?"

"He told me how he survived…and that Blaine saved his life."

Rachel sighed and stayed silent for a bit. She looked up at Quinn's face and saw that tears were running down little channels on her cheeks. She moved forward slowly, wincing as her back ached doing so.

"D-don't…force yourself, Rach…" Quinn sighed. Rachel shook her head slowly and rubbed the tears away from her girlfriend and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you. I won't let anyone hurt you…Ever again." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's statement. "That goes both ways, baby."

"Well, after the two of you are done smooching around…" a voice interrupted from the door. Quinn let go of Rachel's hand abruptly and got up, looking at a now grinning Santana in the doorway.

"We can go home." Santana smiled. Quinn frowned, and Rachel looked downright disgusted. "How can you say that, Santana? How can you ever think we're going home?"

"Sweetie, not to be rude or anything but you've been out for five hours in quarantaine. You've missed a lot."

"What are you talking about, S?" Quinn looked at her friend, who was grinning. "They tested a cure…and it worked on Blaine and Brittany, and they gave it to Beth too…and now they're filling up planes with that stuff and they're flying over Lima…In less than twelve hours we'll be able to sleep in our beds again…"

"B-but San…" Rachel's voice was quiet. "My dads…they're gone…they were killed. You can't resurrect the dead."

"They aren't dead. Just give the researchers some time, okay? They'll be back on their feet in no time."

Rachel smiled a little as she felt a new boost of confidence rush through her. She got up from the bed, Quinn rushing to her side in case something went wrong. Rachel walked to the doorway slowly with the help of Santana and Quinn and they ran into Puck and Gabriel on the way out.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Puck asked them. Quinn smiled. "We're going home, Puck."

(…)

Rachel winced as she forced the door of her house open. The house was still in a pretty admirable condition, keeping in mind that it was surrounded by zombies in the days before.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice from behind her asked her. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Quinn. She put a careful hand on the brunette's shoulder and Rachel sank into the blonde, sobbing. Quinn held her as she bawled her eyes out, soothing her.

"Shh…It's gonna be okay…everything's going to be fine…"

Santana walked in the house too, pinkies linked with Brittany, who looked happier than ever. They pecked each other's lips and then hugged at the sight.

"It feels good to be back home." Kurt sighed from the doorway. Blaine, who was next to him, nodded.

"Guys?" Puck said from the kitchen. He walked into the hallway looking at the three couples.

"Yeah, Puck?" Blaine asked.

"I'm so glad we're okay. That everyone's going to be okay…I think…I would have killed myself if that cure wouldn't have come."

Rachel stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged back, careful for her healing limbs.

"I love you, Puck. You're the best…" Rachel sobbed in his shoulder.

"You're awesome too, Jewish Princess."

_**A/N:The end! Hooray!**_


End file.
